Kisara's Story
by KolaByNikola
Summary: Kisara is just an orphan in the streets of Memphis, until an act of the gods changes her life irrevocably. Where will her fate take her, and who will it claim along the way? Incl. Seth, Atem, Isis, Marik, Bakura, Teana.
1. Chapter 1: Marketplace

**Chapter One -- Memphis Market From Behind Blue Eyes**

It's nighttime again, and bitter cold.

You'd think that since it's Egypt, it would always be hot outside. Not quite; in my linen dress that is almost too hot during the day, I lay shivering behind a stall in the market of Memphis.

I am Kisara; daughter of a street waif and may Ra know whom. My mother passed from this world a few years ago, and she never told me who my father was. But everyday I can remember has been like this; long, hot days wandering the markets, and cold nights crouched behind a market stall.

I remember little of my mother; she would often disappear and come back with a small baguette or fruit. It was rare we spent time together. When we did, we would never talk. Instead, she would often stroke my strikingly blonde hair and stare off into space, only to come out of her reverie and say forcefully, "Kisara, you will rise above this. You will go far." My young mind didn't quite know what she meant.

She has passed and gone to Orisis five years ago. I am now sixteen, and alone in this world.

I woke in the morning to Khu setting out his wares. He was a big man with deeply tanned skin and warm brown eyes. He was completely bald, and his scalp shone in the sun like gold. Over the years he had watched out for me, and we were friends. I think he pitied me, because he more than once offered to take me home with him and let me sleep in a real bed. I had been once, and Khu's wife could hardly hide her disgust at my appearance. He still invited me, though I now declined.

"Ah, my little Roman rose!" Khu exclaimed as I yawned and brushed the hair out of my face. He jokingly calls me a "Roman rose" because of my gleaming blonde hair, and eyes. They are of the lightest turquoise, and stand out in my tanned face.

"Good morning, Khu," I say brightly. I crawled out from underneath the counter and was struck by the humidity of the day.

"Ah, not so good a morning, my Kisara. I wager there shall be a storm by then end of the day, and a great storm at that. But we are due for one… there has been no rain in months." I tuned Khu out, as he continued talking about the river flooding the city. I doubted that it would flood over; but the clouds piling up over the horizon did promise a storm later.

Khu turned his back and I noticed he had set some dates out on the counter. Sneakily, I reached over and grabbed a handful. "Later, Khu," I called over my shoulder, and began to walk to the fountain.

I breathed in deep, as the market began to awaken around me. Shopkeepers unloaded their wares, and complained of the wretched heat. I ignored them, for they did this every day, and crammed the dates in my mouth. Breakfast now becoming digested, I scanned the square and spotted my friend Isa walking past a clothing stall.

"Isa," I called, and ran up to her. She turned at my call and waved.

"Kisa!" she exclaimed fondly, and hugged me, her basket hitting me in the shoulder.

"How's life with your family?" I asked, rubbing my shoulder. Isa's family was constantly plotting to marry her off, and she was always in despair over her potential husband. On occasion, I had stayed with Isa, though I didn't much care for her older brother San. He had more than a crush on me, and I therefore avoided him.

"Fair. They gave up on the tailor's son, and now are hoping for the banker's son, though they don't hold out much hope for that match either," she replied. "How are you faring?" She was always worried I might be kidnapped or worse for my sleeping in the streets.

"I'm well. Khu keeps wanting me to stay at his place, saying he could have me work the stalls in the mornings, but I rather like my life of freedom."

"You know I worry. Even my parents worry about you."

I was touched. It wasn't usual to have people looking out for me.

"I'd stay, but I don't trust San," I said with a shiver. "You know how he eyes me."

Isa sighed. "True. Well, he'll be leaving soon. Father's buying a mare from out of town and San is leaving this afternoon to fetch it. At least say you'll stay tonight."

I hesitated only slightly and then nodded. "Alright."

"Good," she smiled and grabbed my arm. "Now help me pick out some figs for mother. She's feeling poorly again."


	2. Chapter 2: Deluge

**Chapter Two -- Temple of Ptah**

It was afternoon and I had ended up back by Khu's stall. I had left Isa promising to go by her house later, before sunset. It was sweltering hot out and he had retreated to the shade. I had soon followed. Nobody was in the market; even for Egypt it was hot.

"Khu, you were friends with my mother, right?" I asked, sitting cross-legged on the ground.

"Yes," he grunted, fanning himself with his hand.

"Did she ever tell you who my father was?"

He quit fanning himself and looked down at me from his stool. He stared at me for a long time, and I looked back up at him with solemn eyes.

Finally he sighed. "No, little Kisara, she never did tell me. But I do know they are together now."

"My father is dead?"

"Yes," he said heavily. "He died long ago, when you were but just brought to this Earth. That is all your mother would tell me."

"How did you know my mother?"

He shook his head. "Child, is it not better to let the past lie?"

"But I must know. Is it fair I walk this world without knowledge of my family?" I pleaded, for I had gotten more with those two questions than he had ever told me.

"The past is best not disturbed." He closed his eyes and closed the subject.

I got up and gave him a hateful look. Then I ran down the alleyway, not noticing the clouds rolling in. The wind had suddenly picked up. The walls of the buildings flew past me, people looking at the sky with troubled faces. Raindrops began pelting me, then dumping buckets on my head, but I kept running until I reached the docks on the river.

Suddenly out of breath, I collapsed in a heap on the hard ground by the river. I wasn't quite sure why I was crying. It was raining fiercely; I had never seen it rain like this before. When I looked up, unsure if the water on my face was from my eye or the clouds, a rushing noise I hadn't before noticed began to grow steadily louder.

I stood up and walked down to the river's edge. It was lapping angrily against the banks, and I looked upstream on a whim. There was the rushing noise, and then a cry from behind me:

"The dam's broken!"

I gasped and remembered things I had picked up from walking on the docks. The dam had been built in the unlikely event a storm would flood the city. The dam would keep the majority of the water upstream near the farms that needed it. But if it were to break…

I turned and ran as the sound of rushing water grew louder. I didn't know where I was, but there was a large building ahead. It was perched up high, and had huge columns. I didn't blink; I ran up the many steps as the water followed me and ran through the high arched doorways.

I panted in the entrance, and looked around me. With a gasp, I realized I must be in the most famous temple in the city: The Temple of Ptah, the creator of the earth. Numerous of the deities were worshiped here, though it was built in his honor.

Despite my sopping clothes and hair, I decided to look around. It was clear that I wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. I wrung my hair out and straightened my dress, despairing over my lack of undergarments. Being a woman had its major disadvantages.

I stepped inside and was immediately awestruck by the artwork decorating the walls. The tiled floors were cool and pristine. The colors of the murals and reliefs on the walls were vivid and brilliant, even in the torchlight that lit the temple. There was a huge altar in the middle of the room surrounded by numerous flowers and fruits, gifts from the less fortunate seeking the favors of the gods.

I stood, completely amazed by the temple, when a priest came rushing out from a side chamber. He was dressed in the customary kilt and headwear, and he carried a golden object in his hand. He was tall and slim, though well muscled. That confused me, as he was a priest. How would priests become so muscled? All they did was stay in the temple and pray.

He didn't notice me, but simply went to the entrance of the temple. He looked outside and came back in, obviously checking the weather. As he wheeled back around, he caught notice of me. He stopped and stared before asking imperiously, "Who are you?"

I was suddenly dumbstruck, unusual for me, having always been quick-witted. The priest frowned and began walking toward me. I noticed he had brown hair peeping from underneath his headdress and vivid blue eyes, the color of the sky on a summery day. Fortunately, my speech returned.

"I am Kisara," I said softly, still in awe of the temple. I felt it must be respected and speaking in a normal voice would have caused my voice to echo. As it was, my name bounced off the walls and faded.

"And what are you doing here?" the priest asked in an arrogant manner. Up close, he looked very young; maybe even only a year older than I. That gave me enough confidence to reply insolently, "Well, in case it escaped your noticed, there is a bit of a flood outside. Not caring to be washed away, I stepped inside the temple until the storm has passed and the waters recede." I notice his eyes sweep over my body, which was almost fully revealed by the traitorous white linen dress. I blushed deeply, and thought angrily, _He's a priest! How can he look at me like that?_

"And a good idea that does seem," a deep voice said from behind the priest. The priest turned and I saw a young man of medium stature and violet eyes standing behind the priest. I noticed a golden headdress on his head, and realized I was standing dripping before the Pharaoh Ra-Atem of Egypt.


	3. Chapter 3: Savior

**Chapter Three -- Savior**

I immediately sank to my knees, and bowed. I then cautiously raised my head and watched the Pharaoh. He seemed quite intrigued with my appearance. The other priests behind him seemed equally interested.

I knew from the street talk that the Pharaoh was a wise man. Though he was not much older than I, he had saved the country from war numerous times. He was quite handsome, and unmarried, though to the great despair of his advisers.

I didn't quite know what to think about his and the priest's glances at me, however. Even though I was quite used to being pinched and prodded in the market (why my tongue had quickly learned to become sharp), these were higher men, and the Pharaoh was on rank with the gods. I knew I was considered pretty, maybe even beautiful, but I had never really thought about it. I was much more concerned with snitching enough food so that I could sleep without my stomach protesting, or gleaning as much information to satiate my curiosity.

"You may rise, Kisara," Pharaoh Atem said. I did so, and pulled back my blonde hair that always got in the way. "I heard your explanation of your visiting the temple and I am indeed glad you were able to escape." A smile played about his mouth.

"Perhaps, however," he continued, definitely smiling now, "another garment could be procured for you?"

I looked down and blushed anew at my near nudity. One of the priests behind him, a woman, stepped out from behind him and said in a clear, beautiful voice, "The girl may come with me and we shall find a robe for her."

"That will be sufficient for now," the Pharaoh said. "Thank you, High Priestess Isis." I managed to nod thanks, though I was stunned. These were the High Priests? They were only outranked by the Pharaoh himself, I thought, feeling very humble.

"And when you return, Kisara, we will talk to pass the time. As you said, this flood will indeed keep us trapped here for a time, I am sure." The Pharaoh gave me a smile and then turned to the other High Priests. High Priestess Isis beckoned to me and I followed her to a chamber. Before I stepped inside though, I glanced back. Both the Pharaoh and the young, blue-eyed priest were watching me. I smiled and followed the priestess down a set of cool tiled stairs. My bare feet felt their smooth, polished surfaces.

"I am sorry the High Priest Seth was being rude to you," High Priestess Isis said, suddenly as he walked down a hallway lit with candles and torches, illuminating the white marble walls.

"Oh… it was nothing." I stammered, thinking, _that must have been the blue-eyed priest._

"Still, he had no right to be rude. This is a public temple. Come, in here." She turned into a small room. A bed was in the corner and by the door was a small table. There were a few bottles and a hand mirror on it. On the other side was a door that I presumed was a closet. For the first time, I saw here face. It was beautiful, with large blue eyes and a pretty mouth. She smiled kindly and opened the door, which proved my guess that it was a closet correct. Inside were a few robes identical to the ones she wore. She took one out from the back and handed it to me.

"I'll be right back," the High Priestess said and left the room. There was no door, but I went ahead and used the privacy she had allowed me. Quickly I slipped out of the white dress and into the concealing, cream-colored muslin robe. I tied the band about my waist and lifted my drying hair out of the back, discovering there was a hood.

I picked up my dress right as Isis appeared at the door. She had a real smile on her face and her eyes were bright. I noticed the necklace around her neck that had an eye shape, watched it glow briefly, then fade. I looked at her questioningly. She held up a pair of thong sandals, and handed them to me.

"Let me do something with your hair," she said, simply implying she would use force if needed. She looked around on the table and found a tie, then began working with my hair. Eventually, she pulled it back and tied it. Then she slipped something behind my ear, and held up the small mirror.

I gasped. Simply pulling my hair back and slipping a blue rose behind my ear… I looked truly beautiful. And I felt it. For once, I felt like a girl instead of a tomboy ragamuffin.

"Thank you very much, High Priestess," I said fervently. She simply smiled and said to me,

"Child, you will be the savior of us all."


	4. Chapter 4: Not So Different

**Chapter Four -- Not So Different**

Before I could question her about her strange answer, she pushed me out the door. "Go on up," she urged. "The Pharaoh is waiting for you." Looking back once, and returning her brilliant smile, I walked down the hallway and up the stairs. The Pharaoh Ra-Atem was kneeling by the altar, but at the sound of my footsteps on the tiled floors, he turned and stared at me. Then he smiled broadly, making him even more handsome than I had thought him before. He was not that tall, perhaps, but indeed taller than I. He had hair of many colors; a purple-red color, black and blonde. His large violet eyes were almost hypnotizing. Unlike most Egyptians, he was more fair-skinned, but still tanned golden. He, too, was wearing a priest's robe.

"Kisara," he said.

"My Pharaoh," I replied. There was an almost awkward silence, in which he stared at me in an almost longing manner, and I lowered my eyes. What could I possibly say to the Pharaoh of all the Egypt?

"I see the High Priestess managed to procure a robe for you," he commented.

"She did, though I do believe it is hers. I shall have to give it back once my dress is dry, the traitorous old thing." I gasped and clamped my hands over my mouth. Had I really just said that?

The Pharaoh laughed, a deep laugh echoed off the wall and made me want to hear it again.

"Tell me about yourself," he said, commanding, though I don't believe he realized how it sounded.

"I am just another street waif," I replied. "My mother passed away five years ago, when I was but ten. My father she never revealed, so I have simply spent my time since then wandering about the city."

"Have you no home?" he asked, sounding shocked.

"Besides a makeshift bed under a market stall, not really." I hoped I wasn't being too frank. He didn't seem to mind that though.

"That is indeed sad," he murmured, almost to himself.

"But, why?" I asked boldly. He looked up and I continued, "To be free is not such a terrible thing. Wandering about, and exploring the city, yet having no one to tell you what to do is no curse. Even if I may be hungry some nights, or cold others, I wouldn't trade my life for one more restricted, even if more comfortable."

He gave me a strange half-smile at that. "Then I have a proposal to make," the Pharaoh said. "Spend the night at the palace with me tonight, and then take me with you tomorrow. Show me what you do during your days. Would you mind?"

I was stunned. The Pharaoh of all Egypt was asking if I would let him spend the day with me tomorrow. I paused, but only for a moment.

"Of course, my Pharaoh," I replied.

"And one more thing. Call me Atem."

The Pharaoh, or Atem, as he had asked me to call him, and I talked late through the night. He wanted to know all about my life, and when I finished telling all I could, I questioned him about his life.

"Tell me about you," I pressed. I had lost any shyness I may have had.

He grinned at my impatience. "Well, as you know, I am an only child. My mother died when I was young, only five years old. My father only died recently, two years ago." I nodded. I remember the city being in mourning for the loss of a great king.

"I do have a few relatives; the High Priest Seth is my cousin." I must have looked confused, for he explained. "Either my uncle, his father died or is in hiding, because I've never met him. But Seth is indeed my cousin."

"But he looks so much different than you!" I exclaimed.

"Supposedly his mother and mine were sisters. He's older by a few months, but his mother died in childbirth."

"So we are not that different," I said softly.

"No," he agreed, "We are not."


	5. Chapter 5: Moonlit Palace

**Chapter Five -- Moonlight at the Palace**

It was very late by the time the waters had receded enough for the Pharaoh, I mean, Atem to return to the palace. Even as the High Priests urged him to remember he could spend the night at the temple, and I was welcome as well, he waved away their protests and took my hand, and led me to the royal carriage, which had just arrived.

I followed Atem down the great marble steps and was surprised when he held the door open for me. The water was still about ankle deep, and I thought nothing of jumping across the narrow space into the carriage. But before I could do so, there were a pair of firm hands about my waist, and they lifted me into the carriage.

"Thank you, At-" I started, and then stopped. It was the High Priest Seth. His eyes met mine, then he gave a curt nod and left. Atem then agilely swung himself into the carriage, shut the door and we were off.

hr 

Isis stared after the departing carriage. She saw good fortune for the Pharaoh in this girl. She smiled. Such power was granted from her necklace. But her smile faded as Seth came back into view. Her necklace glowed, and she could see the future; Seth longing after this girl, the girl longing after Seth, but unable to tear herself away from the Pharaoh, Seth and the girl locked in a passionate embrace. Then the images faded and she saw the temple walls again.

"Isis, you are rather pale," Seth noticed, as he passed. "Perhaps you should lay down."

Her necklace had been wrong before, she thought. It was only a possibility. Besides, Seth could not leave the temple, being a High Priest. His life was here. He would not see the girl.

"Perhaps," she replied, and left the chamber.

hr 

I had never before traveled the streets of Memphis in such grand surroundings. The carriage had seats that were covered with a gold silk cloth of some kind, and extremely comfortable. The doors were gilded and ornately decorated.

Atem must have noticed my amazement, and smiled. I blushed and smiled back. "It's a little different than what I'm used to," I said apologetically.

He brushed it off. "I think it's a bit grand, myself. It's only a carriage. I prefer chariots."

"Chariots? But don't you have to be surrounded at all times by some kind of guard?"

"Yes, but there are times when even a Pharaoh can sneak away from the palace." He grinned craftily, and I found myself glad I had run into the temple. There was something intriguing about him, something powerful and alluring.

Within a few minutes, we had pulled up at the palace gates. They opened and that's when I first saw the palace.

Even at night, it was magnificent. It was built long and low, though there were four towers on each end. The moon had come out and it gave the building an ethereal touch.

Before I could take much notice, we were whisked away to the front entrance. The carriage door opened and Atem stepped out, then gave me his hand. I took it shyly and he helped me out of the carriage.

The wind had picked up, and it almost knocked me over. Atem grabbed my shoulders and steadied me. I nodded gratefully. Normally, I wasn't clumsy, but very agile. One had to be, growing up in the streets.

We walked through the doors of the palace, opened by to armed guards who looked anything but friendly. I lagged slightly behind, feeling awkward until Atem took my hand and walked beside me. He seemed eager to show me around, almost child-like in his enthusiasm. The hall we entered into was tall and magnificent, all creamy tones and lit with tapers. There were columns gilded with gold. Never had I seen anything so grand. It took every once of self-control to not let my jaw drop.

A young woman, probably about Atem's age, appeared out of a side room. She had brown hair, fair skin and large blue eyes. She wasn't beautiful, but would pass as pretty.

"Atem," she said, sounding relieved. "We heard news of a flood… Everyone was worried for your safety." Then she noticed me. "Ah, but who is this?"

"This is Kisara. Kisara, this is my good friend Teana, who has been with me since we were children." Atem smiled. "There was no need to have worried, Teana. I was safely holed up in the temple. Kisara had the same idea and only barely escaped from the flood."

"Oh! Well, then, she will be staying with us?" Teana asked, sounding both happy and devious at the same time. She smiled and I couldn't help but notice is was almost a smirk.

"Yes," Atem nodded, "She'll also be giving me a tour of the market place tomorrow." At Teana's strange look, he added, "It will a day off for me. After all, you have been saying I needed a break."

"True…" Teana said slowly. But then she brightened. "You both look rather tired," she said, "Kisara, I'll take you to a room. Goodnight, Atem."

"Goodnight Teana. And goodnight… Kisara. I shall see you both in the morning." Atem smiled, lifted my hand, and kissed it softly, then turned and entered the room Teana had left.

Teana smiled broadly and jumped up and down. "Finally!" she said excitedly. I looked at her quizzically, and she grabbed my hand. "Come on, I'll tell you once we get you to your room." She proceeded to drag me down a hallway, up a flight of stairs and down another hall before stopping at a door.

"This is probably the best guest room in the palace," she confided, "And my favorite." She opened the door, and motioned me inside.

It was indeed beautiful. The walls were covered with white, blue and green tiles. There were large windows facing the courtyard of the palace, a tub built into a wall that was the color of lapis lazuli. Curtains of a sheer, sky blue material hung around a bed with draped with a cover as green as the sea. Candles in silver candelabras lit the room softly.

"It's beautiful," I breathed. Then I looked at Teana, who looked very happy. "But why put me up in here? I'm just a guest for the night."

"Oh, no," she said joyfully, "You'll be coming back! Can't you tell? Atem is so obviously smitten with you!"


	6. Chapter 6: Crush

**Chapter Six -- "But I hardly know him!"**

"What?" I exclaimed, "But he only just met me!"

She giggled. "Oh, but you don't know how quickly Atem makes up his mind about people. He's got the best judgment of anyone I've ever met. Obviously you have something he likes, because otherwise he'd not have invited you to stay here tonight. And he kissed your hand!"

"But I hardly know him!"

"But how do you feel about him?" She raised her eyebrows.

That was a good question. I looked away, and said softly, "I could definitely grow to like him… and like him as more than a friend."

"And you already regard him as a friend, don't you?" Teana prodded.

I nodded.

She squealed happily. "Finally! Atem has found a girl!" I blushed. "You and I will be the best of friends, Kisara," she continued, "I can see why Atem likes you. You're sincere, and charming, and it doesn't hurt that you're quite pretty." She then sighed. I decided I rather liked her. She was frank, and she obviously cared about what would be best for Atem. But I didn't quite believe her when she said that Atem was into me that way. And I had just assumed that in the morning, Atem would accompany me to the market, and after we spent the day together, I'd never see him again. The thought of that happening put a pang in my heart, and I realized I already did like as more than a friend. There was just something about him where you could put your complete trust in him and know you wouldn't be disappointed. There was also a physical appeal about him; he was handsome, and his eyes… True, I could see myself falling in love with him, even being just a little in love with him now.

Teana was watching me closely. I looked over at her and smiled.

"I'll let you turn in for now," she said. "In the morning, you'll have to take a bath over there. You've never had a bath in a tub like that." Impulsively, she hugged me and I hugged her back. "Believe me, I know him better than anyone else," she said in my ear. "He likes you." She released me. "Goodnight, Kisara."

"Goodnight, Teana," I answered and she left, shutting the door behind her. I looked about the room and was suddenly overwhelmingly tired. I blew out all the candles, slipped out of the borrowed robe, wondering briefly how I would get it back to Isis, and then pulled the rose and tie from my hair. It fell about my shoulders and down my back. Completely naked, I slipped into the bed, under the sheets. They must have been silk, and they caressed my body. The bed itself was comfortable and I think that as soon as I hit the pillow, I fell asleep.

hr 

"Atem, I have known you since childhood. We grew up together. Now tell me true, do you like this girl?" Teana stood in the doorway, with her hands planted firmly on her hips.

Atem smiled wryly. He wasn't surprised. What Teana said was true; they had grown up together and she knew him almost better than he knew himself. He removed his headdress and chose his next words carefully.

"My dear Teana, I have only met the girl today. Yes, I like her, and I would love to get to know her. I think-" Teana stopped him there.

"Atem, why don't you just come out and say you like her?"

"I just did."

"No, you know what I mean."

"I do. And I'm telling you, Teana, I just did."


	7. Chapter 7: Clarity and Confusion

**Chapter Seven -- Clarity and More Confusion **

When I woke up, my first conscious thought was that I had never slept more comfortably. My second thought was that today I would spend with Atem. And my third…

"Oh, Ra! I forgot about Isa!" I jerked up and saw the sun streaming in through the window. I clutched the thin sheet to my chest, and suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Ah, hang on a minute…" I called, and clambered out of bed. I noticed a white robe on a hook on the wall, and hurriedly put it on. "Okay," I called, and Atem and Teana came in.

"Sorry, I said apologetically, "But your bed was so comfortable…"

Atem smiled and waved it off. "It's perfectly fine, and besides it's very early yet. Teana will bring you down for breakfast soon." His eyes met mine and our gazes locked for a minute. Then he turned and left.

Teana waited until the door had shut before jumping up and down with excitement. I blushed, knowing what was coming.

"Oh, Kisara! He likes you!" Teana walked over to the bath and pulled a string coming from the ceiling that I had not noticed. "Watch," she said, and suddenly, water began pouring into the tub. She smiled mysteriously. "I'll be back to take you down for breakfast in a half hour. There's a dress over there and a pair of sandals by the bed for you to wear today."

Teana left, and the bath water suddenly stopped. I gingerly stuck a toe in and then slowly slid myself in. It was warm and soothing; I could have almost gone back to sleep in the bath. But I grabbed some of the soap sitting on the edge and began bathing. It wasn't often I got to take a bath.

I washed my hair, and then got out. There was a large fluffy towel and I took it to dry myself with. Wrapping it around myself, I wondered about how to drain the water. I then noticed a plug on the bottom. I reached into the water and pulled it.

Satisfied, I dried myself and put the dress on. It was simple, but fit me well. I was curious as to where Teana had found a dress my size on such short notice, and realized it was probably one of hers. I marveled as I slid the sandals on at how friendly she was, and resolved to become good friends with her. After all, if she was right, I could be staying at the palace for a while…

Pushing those thoughts from my head, I dried my hair one last time and ran a comb through it. Even if Atem did like me, what are the odds I would stay here as anything more than a friend. I wasn't quite sure how long his interest would last in me, but I didn't want to get my hopes up just to have them crushed.

Teana opened the door just as I mentally pronounced myself ready. My cheeks were pink, and my eyes bright; I was excited about today. Teana motioned me to follow her and we left. I hoped that today would go smoothly… then the thought struck me. What would we do today?

Suddenly we were outside a small chamber. "Go on in," Teana said. "I'll join you two in a moment." I smiled absentmindedly, and went in.

It was a small room, with only a table laden with food, and a few tapestries. The sun shone brightly threw a large window, and a door led off into a small garden in the courtyard. I went inside and didn't see Atem. Curious, as I had assumed he'd be here, I went out into the garden. It was a perfect day, with blue skies calm and placid. They held no sign there had been a huge rainstorm yesterday.

Atem was walking ahead of me in the garden. For some reason, I did not call out to him, but simply walked toward him. His back was to me, and he stopped, looking up at the sky. I reached him and laid a hand on his shoulder. He whipped around and exhaled when he saw it was but I. He was wearing but a simple kilt today; his headdress had been discarded.

"Ah, Kisara," he said softly. "You startled me."

"I am sorry," I whispered. My hand was still on his shoulder. Embarrassed, I made to remove it, but Atem took my hand in his and held it. He touched my face with his other hand, then leaned in and kissed me.

It was my first kiss; I had never found anyone appealing enough to want to kiss them. It was sweet and innocent, and I was swept away. My lips parted involuntarily and I was amazed when Atem's did also. His tongue slid past my lips and began searching my mouth. His mouth tasted good, like fresh grapes. I wrapped my free arm around him, and his went around the small of my back. We stayed like that for a few minutes, his tongue searching the deepest recesses of my mouth, massaging every corner, and then slowly pulled apart. I blushed immediately and bit my bottom lip. Had I been too forward? A bad kisser? I cursed my lack of experience.

Atem simply smiled gently, and said, "I think, then you realize I have feelings for you?" I nodded. "Please do not think of me as too bold," he added. "I merely wanted to see if you like as me as much as I like you." He cupped my face with a strong hand.

"Do you?" he asked softly.

"Atem…" I began, trying to figure out my thoughts, "I do like you, and as more than a friend. But I am confused. I have only met you yesterday. But I feel like I've known you for…"

"… All my life," he finished. "I feel the same." He stroked my face, and I reveled in his touch. "Perhaps we should take it slowly." I nodded at that.

"That sounds like a good idea," I said. Then I asked playfully, "I don't suppose Teana had anything to do with this?" I decided to be bold and twirled one of his gold strands of hair around my finger.

He grinned wryly. "She got to you too, did she?" He leaned in and kissed me quickly on the lips. "Remind me to thank her."

He then linked arms with me. "Shall we go in for breakfast?" I smiled and we walked back inside. I probably floated more than walked; had any girl ever been happier than I?

Breakfast was simple. I half-expected it to be more, but I realized Atem didn't want to overwhelm me. I have to admit, that would have been very easy to do.

Teana, of course, was delighted. She came in and when she saw our linked arms and guilty grins, and as I expected, gave a squeal of delight. My guess is that she was prone to excited outbursts. She said nothing, and simply sat down across from me. Atem sat at the head of the table. There was no ceremony; I liked that. But I did remember some manners.

"So, where are you two going today?" Teana asked when we had finished. I didn't quite know how to answer. I had been thinking about it, yes, but I still didn't think that it would be much fun, showing Atem about the city.

"I have made plans," Atem said slyly, and I looked at him curiously. Teana did the same. He simply continued smiling and rose. I did the same, and he took my hand.

"We shall return later, Teana," Atem said, then he led me from the room. We turned right and ended up in the entrance hall. The soldiers I saw last night, though they were not so frightening in daylight, opened the doors. Outside waiting for us was a chariot, with two fine Arabians leading it. Atem led me to it, and climbed in.

"Atem, we're taking a chariot?" I asked, confused.

He grinned, showing perfect teeth. "I told you I prefer chariots. And we're sneaking away from the palace, aren't we?"

I grinned back, and then climbed in beside him. He snapped the reins, and the horses took off. I grabbed the edge of the chariot and Atem's arm to keep from falling out. He laughed and put his free arm about me.

But I was again confused when we pulled up to the temple of Ptah. Atem pulled the horses to a halt and stepped out of the chariot, then handed me out. "Atem, why are we here?" I asked.

He put a finger to my lips, and said softly, "You ask too many questions." I smiled and he replaced his finger with his lips. I smiled as he kissed me, then walked beside him up the temple steps. Less than a day earlier, I had run up these stairs, fearing a flood would wash me away. And now I was walking up them hand in hand with Atem.

At the entrance, Atem asked me to wait while he went looking for the High Priestess Isis. "I have a question for her, one I wish answered soon," is all he would say to my questions. He turned and left, and not wanting to go against his wishes, I stayed.

Before Atem had been gone a minute, the High Priest Seth appeared in the hall. At the sight of me, he stopped dead, and stared at me. I blushed but stared back at him. He then came over, appearing casual, though there was a tightness in his expression.

"Ah, Kisara," he said.

"High Priest," I answered. Then I almost laughed aloud. This was how I had started talking to Atem but last night.

"How was your stay at the palace?" he asked courteously, but with unconcealed bitterness.

I was confused, but replied, "It was quite comfortable." There was a pause. I searched for something to say, and came back with nothing. Fortunately, he broke the silence.

"Well, I must apologize for my rudeness yesterday," he said forcedly.

"What rudeness?" I asked. Our eyes met. He looked away first, and blushed slightly.

"Never mind," he muttered. There was another pause.

"Do you get to leave the temple often?" I asked, desperately searching for a safe topic.

He paused, and looked at me oddly. "As the Pharaoh's cousin, I do have more freedom than the others, though I cannot simply come and go as I please."

"Why?" I was honestly curious.

"There are many things High Priests are forbidden to do. They must remain loyal to the Pharaoh, and dedicate their lives to them. Even though we are not as restricted as Grave Keepers, we still cannot marry or fall in lo-" He stopped mid-sentence. He looked at me, and then turned and strode toward the alter.

"Seth?" I said without thinking. At the sound of his name, he stopped. I walked toward him and without thinking, laid a hand on his shoulder. He turned slowly, and there was a look in his eyes.

"No, Kisara," he said, and walked away, leaving me standing there, confused as could be.

hr 

"Isis?" Atem called, his voice echoing through the vast room. Far beneath the temple floors, it was a private sanctuary reserved for the royal family and the priests.

"Yes, my Pharaoh?" Isis replied, emerging from the dark.

"I have one question, Isis. Would she be fit for marriage?"

Isis hesitated. The images of Kisara in the arms of Atem, then the arms of Seth flashed in her mind. But they were false. Seth had just denied the girl. She had been watching carefully. Kisara was confused, but Seth was well aware of his attraction for her. He was wise. He would stay away from the wife of a pharaoh.

"Yes, Atem. She would be good for you."

hr 

Seth ignored the protests his heart was raging. His head, the clear part of it anyway, knew that to stay around Kisara was dangerous. He was infatuated by the girl's beauty, and he wanted her. It was as elemental as that. He had never wanted any women before this, had almost enjoyed his celibate life as a priest, knowing women were complicated creatures.

But something about this girl overpowered him. He was furious with the way Atem had gotten to her first, but something in him knew it wasn't power that attracted Kisara to Atem. The looks Atem had given her; so similar to his own… and he knew he had no chance. And that was why he had pulled away from her touch. Why he had left, though he still longed to be near her.

"Damn you, wench," he muttered under his breath. His heart protested at such harsh judgment of the girl; his head, on the other hand, agreed, and wondered why a girl he hardly knew could have this affect on him. He went down the stairs leading to the Pharaoh's sanctuary, hoping some meditation would clear his troubled mind. But he stopped dead at the words echoing up the stairwell.

"I have one question, Isis. Would she be fit for marriage?" It was Atem's voice. There was a pause and for an instant, in his minds eye, Kisara in someone's arms, _his _arms, kissing him. His heart leapt excitedly. Kisara and himself? Then the image cleared with Isis's voice.

"Yes, Atem. She would be good for you."

Seth left and slammed the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8: Proposals

**Chapter Eight -- Proposals**

I was more than slightly curious at Seth's reaction. He had seemed almost pained at my touch, light as it had been. Suddenly, there was a great crash, like a door being slammed, and I jumped, having been lost in thought.

Only a moment later, Atem appeared, looking joyous, but saying nothing of his business. "Egypt shall rejoice," was all her would say, and I didn't really press the matter. If it was of the state business, then it didn't need my prying.

I took Atem's hand, and we went to the waiting chariot. He handed me in, got in beside me and asked, "Now, where do you stay through the daytime?"

"Do you know where the Market Plaza is?" I asked. He nodded and clicked the horses to a trot.

In what would have been a half hour's walk, we took but five minutes to reach the outskirts of the plaza. Atem reined the horses, and got out. He waved a small boy over and gave him a gold coin.

"Take care of the horses until sundown," Atem said, and the little boy nodded. I hopped out, and was struck by how natural we looked. Atem, while still carrying an air of kingliness, looked like a nobleman out for a walk. I realized he must have done this before, sneaking out of the palace.

I offered my arm to him and he took it. "If you will follow me," I said in mock seriousness, and Atem laughed.

We began walking to the market square, and I veered off toward Khu's stall. Wouldn't he be surprised to see me on the arm of a handsome man?

Sure enough, the old man was out at his stall. Here in the market, there were no signs of yesterday's deluge, so I supposed that he had been okay, and the floodwaters hadn't come this far into the city.

I grinned at Atem and began running toward Khu. He ran along beside me, and when I skidded to a halt in behind Khu, he ran into me. I fell into Khu, who promptly turned around, ready to berate the clumsy fool who had crashed into him.

"Why… Kisara!" he enveloped me in a huge hug, crushing Atem's arm in doing so. He held me tightly until I made squeaking protests against his chest and began turning blue. When he released me, I breathed deeply, and stepped back.

"I was so worried about you, my little one! I would have never forgiven myself if…" Khu had noticed Atem then. "Oh, but who is the young man?" Clearly he had not recognized the Pharaoh. I suddenly was tongue-tied. I couldn't introduce Atem for who he truly was.

"This is, ah…" I began.

"Yami," Atem cut in, and stuck out his hand. "Pleased to meet you…"

"Khu, young master." Khu said, beaming. I rolled my eyes. I could read the look behind Khu's smile. He was as transparent as Teana; already he had paired me up with Atem.

"… Khu." Atem finished. They shook hands and I moved away from Khu. Now that he was sure I was alive, Khu set about berating me for running off yesterday.

"Young miss, you cannot keep running about like that! I was very frightened about what could have happened to you yesterday. You could have been seriously injured! And…" I let him get carried away, spied a cluster of figs in the counter, and took them while Khu was taking a deep breath to continue his rant, snitched them. Atem saw me and smiled sneakily. I had told him at the temple about Khu, though hadn't described him physically.

"Umm, Khu, At-, I mean Yami, has an appointment he must get to, and I told him I would escort him there." I began sliding off toward the side, and pulled Atem with me. Khu didn't notice and instead turned his back while ranting under his breath about girls needing more discipline these days. Taking advantage of his lack of attention, I began running toward the market square, Atem laughing behind me.

We reached the fountain, and Atem was still laughing. I looked at him quizzically and he kissed me suddenly. I was surprised and shocked for a minute and then relaxed, until I heard an all too familiar voice.

"Kisara?"

I jerked away and looked guiltily at Isa. She looked stunned and I believed I could have knocked her over with a feather. She recovered quickly though, and gave Atem a look over.

"Kisara… who is this?" Her voice was curious.

"Yami, this is Isa, my best friend. Isa… Yami." Atem released me and shook hands with Isa, who was still looking very shocked. I couldn't blame her; I had never expressed any interest in the whole dating process before… and now I was kissing a man in public?

"Pleased to meet you," she said faintly, and shook his hand. Atem smiled charmingly, and she looked slightly flattered.

"I was with Yami yesterday, Isa. He invited me to spend the night at his house, and I could hardly refuse, especially since the storm made travel nearly impossible." I said.

She nodded. "We were very worried about you. My brother hasn't come back either, and Mother was horribly afraid. Especially with the Tomb Raiders about." Atem tensed beside me. I looked at him, and for a moment he looked visibly worried. _What could he be thinking?_ I wondered.

But his expression quickly changed. "I'm sure your brother will come home safe," he said calmly. Isa looked as though his words were slightly comforting.

"Well," I said brightly, trying to get our minds off more worrisome topics, "Yami wanted a tour of the market from our view. Would you like to join us?"

Isa shook her head. "I must return home. I snuck out to look for you or San, but I really must return home. Perhaps my brother has returned." She gave a slight curtsey, and left. I was mildly confused, and realized that she figured Atem to be a member of the high class. At least he hadn't been recognized. I later voiced my thoughts as we walked along the docks.

"Atem, what would you do if somebody recognized you?"

He shrugged and squeezed my hand. "I don't know. Depends on who recognized me," he answered.

Suddenly there was a shout from behind us. "The Pharaoh!" I looked behind us, and saw a young boy running after us. Heads were turning and staring at us, and people were following the boy curiously. The cry picked up among them.

"The Pharaoh?"

"Could it be, our own Pharaoh?"

"Pharaoh Ra-Atem?"

They began running toward us. Atem gripped my hand. "Better think up something other than a shrug," I said wryly.

"Fine," he said, "We run."

He sprinted off down an alley, pulling me behind him. The crowd, growing steadily, followed. I let go of his hand and began running beside him.

"Where can we go?" I asked loudly over the growing roar of the mob, panting.

"I don't know!" he called to me.

"The temple!" I exclaimed. "This way!" I veered right down another alleyway, and Atem followed.

We had run about three blocks with the swarm of people behind us. We were almost to the temple when another mob, apparently hearing news that the Pharaoh was out in the city and rushing to find him, spotted us. There was no way we could get to the temple now, I knew, so I ran into an open doorway. It was an abandoned building, probably a warehouse for a merchant. I pulled Atem in as he ran past. He fell against me, his head in my lap, and arms on my shoulders. I pressed my finger to his lips and he nodded. Quietly we slunk into the shadows, and the crowd passed outside.

As soon as we were safe, we looked at each other and began laughing hysterically. Despite the danger Atem had been in, it seemed extremely funny now. We laughed for a few minutes, and just I was quieting down, wiping tears from my eyes, Atem leaned over and kissed me. Just as we were about to deepen it, we heard footsteps outside, and broke apart, Atem looking very guilty. I'm sure that I looked equally so, but who it was who had come upon us surprised me.

Priest Seth looked into the room and saw the two of us on the floor, wide-eyed and blushing. His expression was stormy.

"I hope you two have had your fun," he said crossly. "Be glad I led the mob away. They think you've gone back down by the docks. Now Pharaoh, there is a chariot I that I think belongs to you, so if you will please…" He motioned for Atem to follow. His eyes looked over at me, and I couldn't read the look in his unfathomable eyes, nor the expression he was wearing.

Atem got up, and then pulled me to my feet. "Before we leave, Seth," he said, looking directly into my eyes, "I have a question for Kisara." Seth froze and looked furious, as though he knew what Atem meant, but wasn't happy about it. _At least he has a clue_, I thought.

Atem knelt before me, and I was puzzled. What was he doing?

"Kisara, I kneel before you, not Pharaoh, but a man. And this man wishes that you will marry him and stay by his side for the rest of his days," he said solemnly. My bottom lip trembled. I thought quickly, and realized the enormity of his proposal. To stay with Atem for the rest of my life… I enjoyed his company, and was dangerously close to falling in love with him. And he was the Pharaoh! Even though I had only known him a day, I knew I could trust my life in his hands. His eyes were almost begging me for an answer, and I knew then what my choice would be.

"Yes, Atem," I whispered. "I would love nothing more than joining you." He rose, then he wrapped his arms about me and kissed me deeply, passionately. My mind blanked out and I simply lost myself in the kiss. It wasn't until Seth cleared his throat loudly several times that we broke apart. Atem's eyes were shining, and he whispered so only I could hear, "Thank you, Kisara. I… I've never said this to any woman, but I love you."

My heart burst open. "Oh, Atem," I murmured, "I love you too."

And it was true.


	9. Chapter 9: Acceptance

**Chapter Nine -- Acceptance**

The rest of the evening passed in a blur. We left Seth at the old house, since he insisted that he could safely walk back to the temple. Within ten minutes, we had made it back to the palace, and Teana had met us at the door. Atem told her the news, and she screamed in delight. The guards looked at her as though she was mental, and probably had their suspicions confirmed when she danced around and then swept the two of us into a huge hug. She talked a mile a minute about plans that should be made and when and where and who should come.

Since Atem and I were very tired, we parting after giving each other a hug and Atem kissed me gently on the lips. He went to his study; Teana was taking me to back to the guest room from the day before.

Once we reached the room, Teana and I flopped down on the bed. I still couldn't quite think of it as my room, but then I remembered that I was to marry Atem. _And then I'll share a room with Atem._ I then blushed, for I knew what happened in the rooms of married people.

Teana must have noticed my blush, for she giggled and asked, "Thinking of Atem?"

"Something along those lines," I answered, still warm-cheeked and ruby-red.

Teana and I stayed up late, joking and bonding. Late at night, we decided we were hungry after listening to our stomachs growl for hours. We snuck down to the kitchen, and Teana upset a pitcher of water. As I ran to get something to wipe it up, I slipped and fell, causing the both of us to burst out laughing, even though falling on the hard stone floor left me with a sore back.

It wasn't until the sun was almost above the horizon that we fell asleep. Atem had to come pull us from the bed at some time afternoon. We awoke to him laughing and pulling on our arms.

When I finally worked up enough consciousness to pull myself from the bed, I was handed a note from Atem. I slit the wax seal, and then remembered something. I couldn't read.

"Um, Atem…" I said softly, and he stopped pulling on Teana's arm to turn and look at me. "I… I can't read. I never had the chance to learn."

Atem simply smiled gently and took the note from me. "It's from the High Priestess," he said, his eyes scanned the foreign symbols. "She wishes for you to visit the temple immediately." His eyes darted back up to me. "It must be important. I'll go and call you a carriage right now." Atem gave me a quick squeeze and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry; we'll teach you how to read." Then he released me and went to doors and left, shutting them firmly behind him.

Teana finally sat up, tousle-haired and bleary-eyed. "Guess you better start getting ready," she said, and yawned. With that, she fell back on the bed and groaned something about it being too early.

I figured I probably looked similar to Teana with my hair astray, so I took a few minutes and wrestled with it to get it in a somewhat presentable look. After a good ten minutes, I conceded defeat and looked over at Teana. She had fallen back asleep.

"'Bye Teana," I whispered, and left.

I managed to get down to the main hallway all by myself, and was very proud of it. I only waited a minute before the grand entrance doors opened. But it wasn't Atem who strode grandly across the hallway.

"Seth?" I asked curiously. I remembered his reaction from last night and felt the heavy ring on my finger. He saw me, and smiled broadly. It totally transformed his face, and what had been attractive before was now almost overwhelmingly handsome now. He walked confidently over to me.

"Kisara," he said warmly. "I know when we saw each other yesterday morning, there was an apology. And I hate to have to apologize again, but my behavior last night was appalling. So I must beg your forgiveness." Seth took my hand in his, and pressed it to his lips. The contact made me shiver, but not with repulsion. With something good, but which I couldn't quite name.

Just as Seth released my hand, side doors opened from behind the two of us and Atem walked out, with an entourage of advisors following him. He had on his Pharaoh's headdress and an odd shaped necklace. It was a cord of rawhide, most likely, with a large golden triangle hanging upside down from it. There was something mysterious about it and I stared at it. It wasn't until Atem spoke that I jumped back to attention.

"Seth? I assume you are here to escort Kisara?" Atem said questioningly.

Seth grinned again and bowed. "I am. Isis was getting worried for our future queen's safety." Here I detected a trace of bitterness that was so unmatched to his smiling demeanor.

"Future queen?" An advisor stepped forward and stared at Atem. "My Pharaoh, you have become engaged?"

"Er, that was something I was going tell you today." Atem blushed as he said this and took my hand in his.

"But my King…"

"Silence, Lord Ataman." The chastised lord stopped speaking immediately.

Atem released my hand, and looked at Seth. "You will make sure she gets there safely?"

"Of course, Cousin." Seth bowed.

Atem then nodded. "Alright. I shall eventually meet you at the Temple, Kisara. It shouldn't take too long, whatever it is Isis needs you for." I suddenly leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. There was a collective sharp gasp from the advisors and Atem simply rolled his eyes and smiled.

With that, Seth turned and left, and I followed him. We walked through the great doorway and down the palace's marbled steps to a chariot waiting. Without asking me, Seth picked me up at my waist and placed me in the chariot.

"Seth!" I whispered. He gave me an insolent blue-eyed gaze and stepped up behind me. Unlike yesterday, when Atem and I had ridden side by side, I was pinned between Seth and the front of the chariot.

His body pressed against my back, and instead of feeling uncomfortable, I felt quite safe. His strong arms reached around me to take the reins and he snapped them. The horses, black Arabians today, jumped and took off.

Seth was a good driver, but he had no regard for those who were only on their second chariot ride. He hit a loose brick in the road and I was jolted up. I grabbed his arms instinctively, and he slowed down just enough to take the reins in one hand and use his other arm to hold me to his chest. He held me for the rest of the ride, and when we reached the temple, I was almost sure he squeezed me lightly before letting me go.

Even though my legs were shaking, I was disappointed to have reached the temple. I hated to admit it, but I had liked being held against Seth, feeling safe in his arms. I knew that this wasn't a good thing; especially since I had just last night promised myself to Atem, to be his wife. And I wanted the arms of another man?

_You didn't have many people when you were young_, I reasoned with myself as we walked up the steps. _You're grateful for any attention! So what if it's Seth?_

I must have been still weak-kneed, because I tripped on the stairs. Lightning fast, Seth caught me before I tumbled down the steep stairway. There was a breath of an instant where our faces were mere inches away from each other's, and I closed my eyes. I felt his breath on my face, cool and fresh, and I drew in a sharp breath.

Seth set me back on my feet and took my arm in his. I opened my eyes and felt that prickling disappointment.

"Guess I should go a little slower next time," he said in a low tone.

"No, fast was fine," I said without thinking.

A second later, he bent his head and kissed me roughly on the lips. I gasped against his lips, warm against my own, and grabbed his other arm. He sucked softly at my bottom lip and I tried to continue breathing normally… though it was a losing battle. And as quickly as his lips had covered mine, they were gone. As were the comforting arms, and the mask of bitterness was drawn over his face again.

"We should go. Isis is waiting," he said shortly. I lowered my eyes and followed him to the top of the temple steps. Toward what, I did not know.

We entered the temple and saw Isis and five other priests kneeling at the alter. At the sound of our footsteps, Isis raised her head and turned. At the sight of us, she smiled and rose. The other priests followed suit and rose with her.

"Seth, I see you have brought back our queen to be," Isis said warmly.

He nodded curtly, bowed slightly to me, and then left the room by a set of doors to my right. He slammed the doors soundly behind him.

Isis winced, then turned, and smiled at me, though it was obviously forced. "Priest Seth is prone to bad moods," she said apologetically.

I nodded and smiled back at her.

"Well, I must introduce you to the rest of the High Priests. We live here to serve the gods and our dear Pharaoh, may Ra bless him." She pointed with an elegant hand to a tall, raven haired priest with a pointed beard and dark eyes. "This is the High Priest Akunadin. Next to him is High Priest Mahado." Mahado had lively gray eyes that twinkled at me from beneath his hood. I liked his instantly.

"Then there is High Priest Karim," Isis continued, as Karim, tall, muscled and with blue-green eyes, bowed, " and High Priest Shada," who was bald with odd markings in black kohl upon his head and about his shadowy-blue eyes.

It struck me how lonely Isis must be. Here she was, the only female stuck in a temple with five other males. Seth was moody and arrogant; Karim and Shada looked rather unpleasant, and Akunadin didn't look much nicer. Mahado was the only one who looked agreeable. No wonder she had been so nice to me.

"If you would come with me, Kisara," Isis said, bowing her head slightly. "I'll tell you what this was about, and then we'll see what happens." Her words confused me and I grew slightly worried. What was this about? What would we see?

However, I kept silent and followed Isis toward the hallway Atem had disappeared down the day before. She opened a rough-hewn door, seeming out of place in the sanctuary of marble walls and tiled floors.

Beyond the door, a set of stairs went sharply down. Isis motioned me down them and I went, my nervousness battling with my common sense. Part of me was almost afraid that something bad would happen. The other part argued that Isis would let nothing happen. Neither side was scoring many points, so I remained indecisive, and simply did as I was told.

The stairs were steep and I nearly fell once, and would have, had I not grabbed the rickety wooden rail on my left. The flickering torches mounted on the walls provided no light worth speaking of, and I walked down, trepidation growing. There was a faint glow behind me, and when I turned around, I saw Isis carrying a torch and walking behind me. I felt slightly comforted and continued down the stairs.

It seemed I walked for ten minutes at least. The torches became farther apart. It wasn't until there were periods of almost total darkness that I noticed a faint light at the bottom of the steps. I quickened my pace a little; even though I was anxious to reach our destination, whatever it may be, I didn't want to do it with a broken neck.

Finally I reached the bottom landing and walked through a doorway leading into a vast room. It seemed to have no walls and no ceiling. There was a heavy mist, and I wondered if we were in an underground cave. The mist seemed to glow almost, so that the cave, if that's what it was, was lit with a soft light.

Isis followed me in, and stopped next to me. The torch she pitched into the fog before us and I heard it hit water. I stiffened, wondering what was happening. Isis then turned to me and spoke softly.

"Kisara," she said softly, "You have a great life ahead of you. However, there will be many trials. I have seen them coming, and the first of these trials is before us now." She turned and pointed into the fog.

"Tell me, can you see a white tower?" she asked.

"A… tower?" I repeated quizzically. She nodded. I turned my head to the fog and searched for a tower amidst the pearls of fog, and found there was indeed a white tower. It seemed far away, lost in the hovering cloud. I pointed toward it and looked at Isis. She nodded.

"Good. That makes things easier. Now, pray tell, what do you think this fog is?"

"It isn't fog then… is it a mist over the water?" I asked, feeling stupid.

"Close, but not quite." Isis looked out at the water. She continued speaking, and her voice echoed in the vast cave.

"These are the souls of those who have passed. All were priests, pharaohs, or a part of the royal family. They protect the tower ahead, and have helped keep Egypt safe for centuries.

"The tower is holds within in it a scroll. The scroll is papyrus and silver woven together, and written on this scroll is a chant. If you can cross this lake, ascend the tower steps and reach the top of the tallest tower, you will find the scroll. And when you find the scroll, you lay a hand upon it. It will then test your soul to see if you are worthy of marriage into the family." Isis turned back to look at me. "I will not lie, Kisara, there are some who have tried this and died. Some have gone mad, and some simply have never come back, nor have they been found. It is a trial, but I have faith that you will overcome it." She smiled. "In fact, I know you will."

During her entire speech, I had grown increasingly nervous. Despite the reassurance at the end, Isis's monologue had left me with a distinct feeling of apprehension. All this to prove I was truly worthy of Atem?

"Go now," Isis said, and pushed me forward. I stumbled and regained my balance, and stepped into the water. It pushed the skirt of my dress up, and it floated on top of the water like a lily pad. I cast one final look behind me, and continued into the water.

I thought it would be shallow enough to walk through the whole way there. I was sadly mistaken. I hadn't taken more than three steps forward, and it already had come up to my waist. Another three steps, and it reached the bottom of my chin. I didn't know how to swim; after all, where and when could I have learned? But I had to continue forward. The water was cold and flowed eerily about me, pushing through my legs and lifting my skirt. I couldn't go back, but I couldn't go forward. To do so would be like suicide; I would almost certainly drown.

Suddenly, I heard splashing behind me. It was very faint, and methodical. It grew closer, and I held my breath. A shape began appearing in the fog, and it looked almost like… a boat! I watched it grow closer, and was surprised to see Seth, adorned in simple peasant wear rowing a small boat toward me.

"Seth?" I asked softly, and his eyes searched the water until they found me. He rowed over quickly and then stuck his hand out to me.

"Climb in," he said brusquely. I took his hand, and he pulled me into the boat none too gently. I shivered slightly. It seemed colder now.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, as he began rowing again.

"You can't swim to the other side, so I thought to take you there." He kept rowing.

"How did you know I couldn't swim?"

"Where could you have learned to swim?"

I smiled, and leaned back. At least he wasn't so mad that he didn't care if I drowned or not. Or his promise to Atem about protecting me might bother him if he thought I was in danger.

Seth rowed on, and after a good ten minutes of silence, the bottom of the boat scraped a sandy shore, and Seth got out, and pulled the boat through the shallow water. I stared in awe at the tower before me. It was on top of a rocky hill, perched precariously on the edge. In the dark of the cave, the white stone it was made of seemed to glow with opalescent beauty.

The next thing I knew, Seth had grabbed my arm and was pulling me from the boat. I frowned, and wrenched my arm from his iron grip. Rubbing it, I said haughtily, "I can manage getting out of a boat without your help." He scowled and waited as I climbed out of the small craft, stepping onto a rock-strewn shore.

"You'll have to climb," Seth said gruffly, and pointed up. I nodded solemnly, and asked, "Will you come with me or wait here?"

He frowned even more, and then sighed. "I already came and rescued you. But why not... I wouldn't want my future queen falling to her death from climbing a rocky hill." He spoke with such sarcasm I wished I had not asked, but he had already started up the hill, and with a deep and worried sigh, I followed, hiking my wet skirt up to my knees and thanking Ra that is was a thick material, unlike the betraying fabric of my old dress.

Seth showed no sign of waiting for me, as I scurried up the rocky hill behind him. One would have thought this was _his_ mission, not mine. Yet up I climbed behind him, cursing the rocks, this task, and my flimsy sandals.

The slope had come to nearly perpendicular from the ground. There were no more rock piles, but I was literally climbing up a sheer cliff. _The cliff is much harder, _I thought as my foot slipped and for a heart pounding second, I clung to the rock wall and hoped I would not fall. And where was Seth, who was supposed to helping prevent that kind of accident. I chanced a glance up, and saw just Seth slip over the top of the wall, a good twenty feet higher. I sighed, and continued climbing.

Finally, I reached the crest, my trembling hand gripping the solid stone of the top of the hill. My arms shook as I pulled myself up over the edge. I looked up, and Seth was standing over me, simply watching as I pulled myself up. He made no move to help me as I swung one leg, then the other over the edge, and lay on the stone, panting from the exertion of climbing up a hundred foot tall rock wall.

I closed my eyes, sparing myself the vision of Seth's handsome, yet surly face and tried to breathe slowly. After a minute or so, I opened my eyes, seeing Seth still above me. I sat up, and in a fit of frustration, pushed his leg hard. He toppled over on his back, and sat back up, glaring at me. I glared right back.

"That's for your wonderful help, High Priest," I said crossly, and stood up, in awe. Before was what this trip had been for... the White Tower.


	10. Chapter 10: The Tower

**Chapter Ten -- The White Tower**

The tower stood before me, a tall pinnacle reaching toward the magnificent ceiling of the cave. It was enormous, and a set of pearl white stairs led up to the front archway, a beautiful thing of gold and gems, glittering somehow in the dank of the cave.

Walking slowly, I ascended the steps slowly. Inside the tower was darkness that was as black as the latest night. I took another deep breath, and put a foot inside. No terrible axe fell from the ceiling, chopping me in two, no alarms sounded, nothing. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and as I turned my head to look at Seth, something pulled my foot into the darkness.

"Seth!" I screamed, as I fell to the floor and my body was being eaten away by darkness.

"Kisara!" he cried, and fell to the floor as well, reaching for my hand. Our fingers brushed, and I was yanked from him in a most brutal fashion and pulled into the dark of the room of the tower.

When I awoke, it was light. I knew not how long I had been out, or if I had even been unconscious at all. I was in a circular room with richly colored tapestries on the walls, smooth white stone floors, and light pouring in from the windows. In the center of the room was a table, upon the table...

_The scroll! _I jumped up; wincing slightly from my newly forming bruises, I walked to the table. As Isis had said, there was indeed a scroll. Hoping I would not have to read anything, I laid a hand upon the scroll.

The instant my hand touched it, a burning sensation snaked up my arm. I gasped, and instinctively tried to pull my hand away, but it was as if another hand had taken hold of it, and was holding it to the scroll. I struggled against it, and the burning feeling spread throughout my body. I opened my mouth to scream, and it went down my throat, into the pit of my stomach. Gagging, I sank to my knees. Suddenly, a spot on my left hip burned as though I had branded with a hot iron. I screamed, and then the fire was gone.

Shaking, I fell back on the floor. Everything was normal in the room. The light coming through the windows still shone brightly. Still shaking, I felt the spot on my hip, and gasped as I pressed gently. It was hot and swollen, tight beneath my fingers and obvious even through the cloth of my dress. I pulled the skirt up to my waist, and peered nervously at my hip. I gasped, as there was a mark in the shape of an eye. _The eye that was on Isis's necklace, _I thought, _on Atem's headdress and necklace. _I puzzled. Did this mean I was accepted into the royal family?

A creaking noise behind me startled me. I turned around and saw a door, open back into the cave. Seth was pacing frantically outside, and as he passed, I could see a look of worry. Hurriedly pulling my skirt down, I got up and ran on shaking legs out into the cave.

"Seth!" I cried out as I left the room. The door slammed shut behind me, and I turned and looked. Behind me was the same darkness I had entered so unwillingly. Then the breath was being hugged from me.

"You're all right!" Seth exclaimed in my ear, and I smiled tiredly as I fell into his embrace. Never mind he was a total and complete ass. Never mind he only cared about me because I was his future queen. As the cave faded from view, I sank into his warm arms.

"I think I passed," I whispered, and fainted clean away.

hr 

Seth caught her as she fainted away, and picked her up in his arm, holding her like a child. Smiling gently and unknowingly transforming his face, he then walked to the edge of the cliff, and tapped his foot three times. A staircase ground its way from the sheer cliff, and Seth smiled. Holding Kisara to him, he walked carefully down the rocky stairs, and to the sandy shore. Seth then lowered Kisara into the waiting boat and began paddling.

Isis was waiting anxiously on the other side of the shore. Through the fog, she heard the sound of oars scrapping sand, and splashing. She hurried to the water's edge as Seth's figure emerged from the mist around them. Kisara was in his arms, and Isis grabbed her hand as Seth came out of the water.

"She's alright," Seth said softly. "She passed."

Isis kept the questions to herself, namely the one about why Seth went after her to begin with, and instead smiled.

"Good. Atem will be pleased," Isis said, her relief evident in her voice. "She is merely unconscious?"

"Yes, and sure to wake soon. Let us take her to the temple."

hr 

"Kisara?"

"Kisara? Wake up, child."

I opened my eyes slowly. The energy it took to do even this small movement was overwhelming.

"Open your mouth." I obeyed the distant voice and did so, at the expense of more energy. A cool liquid went down my throat, and I swallowed, gulping at air. It was as though I had been thrown in cold water; I sat up, suddenly energized. I was in a plain room on a cot with white sheets. There was a small window at the very top of the wall, and torches lit the small room. Around me were visitors: Atem, Isis, and Seth.

"What happened?" I asked, rubbing my forehead.

"After the ceremony, you came staggering out of the tower, and passed out." Seth nodded at Isis. "We brought you back, and Atem caught us coming up the stairs. We brought you in here and were waiting for you to awaken."

"It's over, Kisara," Isis said with an animated smile. "You've passed the scroll's test. Welcome to the royal family." She hugged me, and I hugged her back, dazed.

Atem, who had been silent thus far, spoke. "Was there any doubt, Isis?" he asked laughingly. "Now, let me have my bride to be." Isis grinned, squeezed me once more, and stood. "Come, Seth," Isis said, "Let us leave them alone." Seth stood, his face blank except for what I thought was a slight sadness, and he followed Isis from the room.

"Finally," Atem said, and smiled. He touched my hand, and looked deep into my eyes. "I was very worried," he whispered, his face inches from mine.

"Why?" I asked softly, smiling, and touching his face gently. He moved his head and kissed my fingertips softly.

"Because I could not bear to lose you having only just gained you." Atem's violet eyes stared into mine, the wine-colored depths reflecting my own pale visage. Atem then placed his lips on mine, and kissed me softly. I kissed him back, closing my eyes, and his lips strayed from mine, first to my cheek, then my jaw, then my neck. His wandering mouth paused over the sensitive flesh beneath my chin, and then his wonderful lips parted, as he gave me a long, open-mouthed kiss, sucking on the tender skin.

I moaned slightly, and a name escaped my lips. "Seth..."

Atem jerked up and I snapped my eyes open. "What?" he asked, his tone sharp.

My thoughts raced. I flicked my eyes over Atem's shoulder, and to my complete surprise, Seth was standing in the doorway. Inwardly, I sighed with relief, and nodded, indicating Atem should turn around. He did so, and I could feel him relax.

"Seth?" he asked questioningly. Seth reddened slightly, and walked in. He bent over beside the bed and picked up a long gold rod with an oddly shaped knob on the end.

"Forgot this in here," he said apologetically. "But your carriage is here anyway." Atem nodded, and got up, and took my hand. Seth walked beside us, and lead us out of the room, down a hall, up some stairs and outside to the front of the temple. Atem opened the carriage doors, and got in. Seth handed me into the carriage, and as he helped me in, he bent his head and whispered in my ear so only I could hear, "Your eyes were closed, Kisara." I whipped my head around and looked at him. He merely smirked, and then shut the door. The carriage sped off toward the castle, leaving me more confused than ever.


	11. Chapter 11: Learning

**Chapter Eleven -- Learning the Rules**

"And that was how the kingdom of Egypt became to be." Seth rolled the scroll up again, and set it on the shelf. The air in the library seemed even more stifling the usual. Isa looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Seth," I said, as Isa mimed falling asleep on the library table, "Is there any possible way I don't have to learn about the founding of Egypt? Or better yet, any way you can teach it without putting us to sleep?"

"You two would infuriate even the gods," Seth said snappishly. He shoved the rest of the papyrus scrolls back onto the shelf, and stormed out of the library, slamming the door behind him.

I sighed, and stared out the window. Atem had promised I would learn how to read and write, and he had kept his promise. But he hadn't told me he wouldn't be teaching. High Priest Seth had been given the task of teaching the High Lady Kisara and her companion Lady Isa how to read and write.

High Lady Kisara... I mused over my new title. I didn't like it, but Atem's advisors had insisted upon it. They weren't fond of Atem marrying me, but when they saw Atem's determination, they convinced him I would at least need a title before I married him. Marriage to Kisara was unacceptable; marriage to High Lady Kisara of Memphis was.

Much had happened since the Acceptance into the royal family. I had learned what the Acceptance really was since then. It was a sort of test to see if one's motives were pure, and if they could be allowed into the royal family. It left a mark on one if they could pass, and those who were not marked were deemed unworthy.

My mark was a small scar on my left hip. It was the symbol of the gods; the eye of Ra. I hated looking at it on my body. It gave me an odd feeling, and made me think of Seth every time I saw it.

And now that I was accepted into the family, there was the business of actually getting married. Preparations were being made, and the date had been set for Midsummer's Eve, only two months from now. I had to learn everything I would need to know as queen in only that time. Not to mention I had fittings for my wedding gown, a torture of being stuck full of pins and paraded around half naked in what looked like a tablecloth.

Isa, Teana, Atem and Isis had made it all bearable. After my future as Atem's wife was sure, Atem decided I needed ladies in waiting. As much as I didn't want them, being quite able to dress and amuse myself, I had conceded to Atem if he would let me bring Isa to the palace as a lady in waiting. She had arrived soon after, and was quite pleased with her new position. She and Teana got along splendidly, and were already great friends.

And this was my new life. Everything seemed perfect; I was comfortable, well fed, loved by a handsome man, and surrounded by new friends. But there was something that kept me unsettled and worried.

It was Seth.

Ever since the day of the Acceptance, he had kept his distance. But even his presence confused me. Everything I had been sure of I questioned when he was around; namely my love for Atem. Seth would simply look at me, and I could not be sure if it was truly love I felt for Atem. But worst of all, I couldn't tell Atem that his cousin had kissed me. I couldn't hurt the man who had been so good to me.

All this was running through my head as I sat in the library.

"Kisara?" I looked at Isa. "Are you alright?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Okay. Looks like the rooster got his feathers ruffled," she said laughingly. I grinned half-heartedly, and looked at the library doors.

"I'll be right back," I said. Isa looked at me confusedly, but I got up from the table and walked out into the hallway. I looked both ways and saw Seth disappearing around a corner. I ran after him, not sure why.

"Seth," I called, as I rounded the corner. He stopped and paused.

"Yes, my lady?" he said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry," I said softly. His blue eyes stared at me, unforgiving.

"I'm sure," he said acidly, and turned and kept walking.

"Wait! I mean it, Seth," I said hurriedly. "I really do."

"Surely, my lady." He kept walking.

"Seth!"

He continued walking down the hallway, and suddenly, I became infuriated. How could he not listen, and treat me as though I were nothing? I ran after him, and using all my strength, grabbed his shoulder, and spun him around to face me. His face was surprised, and I pushed him into the wall, and glared at him.

"If you want to be an ass, then fine," I growled at him, "but kindly do it to my face." His sapphire eyes bored into mine, and I felt my rage draining away as quickly as it had boiled up. I sighed, and looked at the ground.

"That's all," I whispered. Then I turned and began to walk away. The next thing I knew, Seth's lips were crushing into mine, forcing them apart. I obeyed, too stunned to do anything else, and his tongue slid into my mouth, caressing the deepest recesses as he held me to him.

My mind screamed protests, raging against his brutality as he kissed me. But my body remained numb, only my lips against his. Something in me snapped, and I forced myself away, tearing my lips from his, and moving rigidly with limbs still frozen. I stared at him, panting for some reason, and feeling inexplicable anger.

"How could you?" I asked in an enraged whisper.

"Quite easily," he replied, his lips swollen and eyes frosty.

"I am engaged to your cousin!" I said gaspingly. "How could you do this to Atem? To me?" He didn't answer. I looked away, and tried to think.

"We can't keep doing this, Seth," I said, looking at the wall behind him.

"No, we can't." He spoke rationally and evenly.

"Then why do we?" I asked, the memory of the kiss at the temple, all the looks, and words he said flooding into my mind.

He didn't reply, and I began walking back toward the library. Then his voice startled me, just as much as his answer did.

"You will know when it is too late," he said softly. I stopped walking.

"What do you mean?" I asked. There was no answer. I turned around, and he was gone. I briefly considered going after him, then sighed, and started walking back toward the library. I didn't notice the man coming towards me until too late, and we collided. We both fell backwards, and papers went everywhere.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized as I scrambled to pick up the papers, and stacked them neatly. I looked up, and stared at the man I had just crashed into. He seemed vaguely familiar; like someone I had had described to me, but never seen.

"It's nothing," he said, smiling at me and grabbing a paper. He was Egyptian; his dark skin gave it away. He had lavender colored eyes, and a young face. Contrary to his age, his hair was long and white; spiked oddly like Atem's.

"Might I inquire as to where the High Lady Kisara might be?" he asked as I handed him a stack of collected papers. "I was directed to the library to see her, but alas, she had left." His voice was assured and had the sound of one used to giving orders.

"You need look no farther for your lady," I said, and stood up. "I am Kisara."

"Ah! Forgive my rude greeting then," the man said, and, having collected his papers, stood and bowed at the waist to me. "I am Marik Ishtar, Tomb-Keeper of the royal family."

I suddenly knew why he seemed familiar. "You must be Isis's brother!"

"She has spoken of me?" he asked with a grin.

She had. In the weeks I had been living at the palace, Isis had been teaching me the basics of religion. But it wasn't hard to distract her and talk of other things. She had mentioned her family; namely her brother Marik. The two were fond of each other, and Isis worried deeply as her brother had been away on a peace mission with the neighboring country of Nubia at a time when to be Egyptian in Nubia was dangerous indeed. I had taken interest, as I cared for Isis deeply; she was a true friend.

"A little," I said teasingly.

He laughed, and then said in mock seriousness, "Well, I'm afraid I'm not as famous as you, but it's good to hear that I have achieved a gloried rank in my sister's eyes."

"I'm famous?" I asked, confused.

"Very," he said, this time solemnly. "All the Nubians could talk about was the beautiful lady with golden hair who bewitched the Pharaoh."

"I didn't bewitch him!" I said indignantly. "Atem and I love each other very much!"

"He'd be a fool otherwise," Marik said, and smirked. I realized he had been teasing me, and blushed. But the smirk distorted his handsome face; instead he looked malicious, even cruel. Then he smiled again, and the look was gone.

Just then, Atem came around the corner, with Isa and Teana following. "Kisara!" Atem said happily, and stood next to me, taking my hand. "And Marik... I see you found our lady."

"Yes," Marik said, bowing to Atem, and then straightening up.

"Kisara, since Marik has returned from Nubia, I have decided to throw a celebratory dinner tonight. It won't be huge, since we didn't have much notice of your return, Marik. However, I thought you might want to get ready ahead of time?" Atem looked at me questioningly.

I smiled. "Thank you, Atem. That sounds like a brilliant idea." I turned to Marik. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Marik."

"Likewise, my lady," he said formally.

I nodded to Atem, who squeezed my hand, then let go. I left, but not before I noticed Marik's eyes upon me. I shuddered inwardly, and was then swept away by Isa and Teana, who were excited about a feast.

Later that evening, during the feast, I noticed Atem step outside into the garden alone. Curious, I excused myself, and followed him outside. The smell of roses was potent, and the moonlight cast shadows over everything. I noticed Atem sitting on the edge of the fountain in the middle of the garden, and walked toward him.

"Atem?"

He looked up at me, and smiled wanly. "Yes, my dear?"

His face was anxious, and it worried me. I sat down on the edge of the fountain beside him, and took his hand.

"You are worried," I said simply.

"Yes," he replied, looking at our reflections in the water.

"If I am to share your life, I must be willing to share your worries," I said softly. "Please, Atem, what worries you?"

Atem looked at me, his indigo eyes tired and sad. Then he spoke. "It is Marik's return, my love. You know he was on a peace mission?"

I nodded.

"He brings troubling news," Atem said wearily. "The mission was a failure; the Nubians are as angry as ever, and though we have not fought in hundreds in of years, they wish to destroy us once and for all. Marik left only because there was a contract on his head."

I gasped. "They would kill a diplomat?"

Atem nodded. "Aye, and worse, there's a contract on my head, as well as a few others." He looked away as he said the last part.

"Me," I said simply.

He sighed. "Yes, and though the king denies it, they exist. A hundred thousand ducats for my head, and half that for yours."

I snorted indignantly. "Only half?"

Atem laughed, and I smiled. "You're right; you're worth much more than that." Then he looked up to the stars. "Unfortunately, with tension this high, it's likely war will break out. I have the utmost confidence in our troops; it would be an easy victory. But the Nubians are so angry with us now that I fear they would use desperate measures indeed." He then looked at me. "I may have to leave you, Kisara."

I gasped again. "Leave?"

He nodded. "To conduct the troops. It is the Pharaoh's job, and I cannot abandon my country."

I smiled sadly. "I understand. I shall pray it does not come to war, then. And if war does break out, then you shall leave. But my love will keep you safe, and the country safe. And it will only be a matter of time until you come home to me."

"You are the wiser one," Atem said laughingly, and pecked me on the cheek. "Come, our guests will wonder where we are. But not a word?" He looked at me seriously.

"I shall be as silent as the grave," I promised.

"I prefer you lively," Atem said with a grin, and we walked back inside hand in hand.


	12. Chapter 12: A Long Night

**Chapter Twelve -- A Long Night**

A night breeze blew into the room, rustling through the gossamer curtains behind me. I sighed, leaning on the balcony rail and watched the sleeping city below me. Looking far off, I could see the great wall that protected the city, and the Nile beyond that, shimmering like a silver ribbon laid across the sand. Silhouetted against the night, the guard towers along the wall kept watch. I remembered Atem's words about Nubia at the sight of them, and shivered.

In the temple, a bell tolled, marking midnight. I wasn't tired in the least, and directed my attentions to the temple. It was lit by many candles, glowing in the otherwise darkened city. From here, it seemed very close to the palace gates, and I could see a tiny figure outlined by the lighted candles pacing inside the temple. I wondered who it might be, and leaned forward.

Suddenly, there was a huge crash. I gasped, and looked. Squinting, I could make out what looked like... I froze. An army... moving across the river, and toward the city. And there was a fire beginning to glow along the great protecting wall... they had fired at us!

"Atem!" I gasped, and ran back into the room. Grabbing a thin robe and pulling it over my nightgown, I dashed out of the room, and into the hallway. I tore through the silent halls of the palace to Atem's room. After running for what seemed like forever, I reached his door, and began pounding on it. "Atem!" I called loudly, not caring if it roused the whole palace.

The doors opened almost immediately. "Kisara?" Atem asked, confused. He was dressed for bed, bare-chested with only a sarong-like cloth on.

I tried to calm down and breathe. "Remember how you mentioned we might have a war on our hands?" He nodded slowly. I breathed in deeply and said slowly, "I think it's already here."

Atem furrowed his brow. "There's an army here?"

"At the city wall. And I'm certain allies do not fire at each other," I said seriously.

"Are you sure, Kisara?" he asked uncertainly. "After all, I only meant to warn you..."

"Atem! You must believe me!" Suddenly, a messenger came running down the hall and stopped at the sight of Atem and I. I clutched my robe shut.

The messenger bowed hurriedly, and handed a piece of papyrus to Atem. "Pharaoh, the Nubian army has just fired at the city wall. They aim to capture the city, and take you as prisoner, as well as the high lady." The messenger looked at me nervously.

Atem's eyes flicked over the paper and his face turned deadly serious. "Have the army roused," Atem said, his voice sharp. "We shall meet them and defeat them!" As the messenger turned to leave, Atem looked at me.

"Boy," he said quickly, "fetch the High Priests Isis and Seth. They can perform a quick marriage ceremony." I looked quickly at Atem. He took my hand and the boy took off.

"Kisara," Atem said softly, "fetch Teana and Isa, and meet me in the main hall. Quickly." He looked into my eyes, his solemn and bright.

"In case anything should happen," he said, and let go of my hand. "Hurry."

A few minutes later, Teana, Isa and I rushed down the last flight of stairs and into the main hall. Seth and Isis were waiting, along with Atem, Marik, and one Atem's closest advisors, a tousle-haired blond named Joseph. He was from Greece, and served Atem faithfully.

Atem nodded to us, and then pulled aside a tapestry behind him. Behind it was a door, and he opened it, then went through it. Isis, Seth and Joseph followed, and I steeled myself, then followed. Teana and Isa brought up the back.

Beyond the door was a set of stairs, winding up what I supposed must have been a tower. It was dark except for an occasional window that let in beams of moonlight. I peered quickly out one of them as we passed, and saw a battle commencing at the city walls. Fires glowed, and I wanted to stop and see more. But Teana bumped into me, and I continued up the winding staircase.

After we had climbed for few minutes, the stairs ended, and we stepped into a type of foyer. Through another door, and we entered a small room. All that filled it was a rug on the floor, and there were a few candelabras on the walls. The candles in them were lit, and flickered as a breeze blew through the window.

"Isis, you have the chant?" Atem asked. She nodded solemnly. Atem pointed to Teana, Isa, and Joseph. "You three are witnesses to this marriage." They nodded as Isis had. Atem turned to Seth. "Seth, you will give Kisara away?"

I noticed a muscle twitch at the corner of his eye, as he replied, "Of course, cousin." He took my hand, and gripped it tightly.

Isis stood before Atem and opened the scroll, and began reading it aloud in the old language. The musical words nearly put me to sleep as she read them, until I heard my name and Atem's. At that, Seth jumped, and Atem took my other hand. There was a suspended moment when Seth and Atem held my hands, and then Seth released my hand.

Isis continued the chant, and finished at the end, in the new tongue, "Peace, fruit, love and harmony abound, binding these two. Ra, give your blessing, and Amen."

"Ra Amen," Atem said, and looked at me.

"Ra Amen," I said.

And with that I was married. A small bubble of happiness filled me, and I tried to smile, but there was a loud explosion from outside, followed by cries of the wounded.

"Isis and Seth, I want you two to go directly back to the temple. Stay there until I send word. Joseph, you have your younger brother to attend to. I give you leave to take him and stay at the palace or wherever you deem safest. And you three," Atem said to Isa, Teana and I, "I want to go to the temple with Isis and Seth. You will be safest there." The others bowed, and began leaving, and I went to follow, numb, until Atem took my hand. I looked at him, and he smiled weakly.

"Not the dream wedding I am sure you wanted," he said, "but I do not know what will happen tonight. I must lead my men." I nodded, and we embraced.

"Go now," he said, and pushed my gently. "Stay with Isis and Seth, they will keep you safe."

I looked at him one last time, then went down the stairs. Everyone except Joseph was waiting at the foot of the stairs, and together, we all walked through the tapestry-covered door. As we walked into the hall, there was a terrible banging at the doors of the palace. Teana whimpered, and Isa clutched my hand. I felt Seth tense behind me, and he shoved me toward Isis.

"Take them back to the temple!" he barked, as the banging at the doors continued. "I will follow soon." Isis nodded quickly, and tapped on a brick in the wall. There was a grating noise as a hole appeared in the wall big enough for a person to climb through.

"How many secret doors in this place are there?" Isa muttered, though she was pale and shaking. Isis motioned us in, and I looked over at Seth. He had mysteriously produced a scimitar and was talking to two guards who appeared as mysteriously as the scimitar. Our eyes met, and he mouthed a word to me; "Go."

I looked away, and slid into the hole after Teana. The hole led to a dark tunnel with torches lining the walls.

"This leads to the temple," Isis said as she slid in after me. She tapped on the wall again and the hole closed. "Follow it."

"Isis, will they all be alright?"

"Kisara, what was my answer the first time?"

"You don't know."

"What was my answer the second time?"

"You don't know."

"What was my answer the seventh time?"

"Isis! That's my husband and cousin! I'm worried!"

I paced the temple floor. Isis, calm as can be, was praying at the altar, constantly chanting. I had tried to pray, but I hadn't been pious for most of my life, and I doubted that praying now could help them.

"I know, Kisara," Isis said. "Marik is not here either." I instantly felt ashamed. I threw myself down beside Isis and sighed.

"I'm not good at this waiting stuff is all," I said despairingly. "And not knowing. For once I have someone to care about... and I'm just not used to it."

"Worry not, my friend. Atem and the others will come back safe," Isis said, her eyes closed in prayer.

"How are you so calm?" I asked, suddenly annoyed at her quiet demeanor. "How can you do it? Sit here and pray to Ra that your brother and friends will come back alive."

Isis didn't answer. I got up and began pacing again.

"Faith, dear friend." Isis raised her head and opened her eyes. I stopped and stared at her. "Come, you should sleep," she said, and yawned.

I shook my head, and looked out the window at the city. There were numerous small fires inside the walls, and far off there were battle cries, screams of the wounded and the clashing of weapons. Faint though these sounds were, they seemed to echo inside my head.

"I will wait," I said softly, and looked over at Isis. She opened her mouth as though to argue, then stopped. "As you wish," she said instead, and left the room.

As soon as she disappeared, I ran over to the altar. I pulled aside the second tile from the side, slid into the hole, and pulled the tile back over the hole. I was back in the tunnel we had come to the temple in.

I pulled a torch from its bracket on the wall, and ran down the tunnel. I had only gone a few feet when I tripped over something on the ground. I went sprawling over the floor, dropping the torch. Panting and feeling about, I got up, and pulled another torch from the wall. I waved it about, looking for what I had tripped over, and gasped. Seth was lying unconscious in the floor, face down, the scimitar next to him, both bathed in blood.

I stifled a scream, and knelt next to Seth. "Seth?" I asked softly, and flipped him over. His face was pale, and I pressed my fingers to his wrist. To my relief, there was a pulse, and I sighed. "Seth?" I said louder, and his eyelids flickered. He stirred, and I sat back as he opened his eyes.

"Kisara?" he asked weakly. He tried to sit up, and I laid a hand on his chest.

"Hush," I said. "We're right beneath the temple; I'll get you inside and we'll get you all fixed up. You're going to be fine, Seth." His eyes said he didn't believe me, but he nodded, and leaned his head back.

I pulled him to the end of the tunnel, and looked up. It was a good six feet. I could jump up and pull myself out of the tunnel, but how could I get Seth up there?

"Seth," I whispered, and his eyes opened. "Do you think you can pull yourself up into the temple if I help you?"

"Guess I'm gonna have to," he said tiredly. Slowly, I helped him stand, and reaching up, I pushed the stone out of the way. Seth grabbed the ledge and tried to lift himself up. I wrapped my arms about his waist, and lifted. He protested angrily. "You can't lift me; you'll hurt yourself, and then we're both screwed."

"I am sorry to disappoint you," I said with a grin, "but I am stronger than I look." With that, I lifted him up, using every ounce of strength in me, and managed to get his shoulder up out of the hole.

"Okay," he called weakly, and as he pulled himself up, I released his waist and pushed up on his feet. It took a few minutes, but he managed to pull himself out of the hole. My arms trembled and were weak, but I jumped up and pulled myself out of the hole and flopped onto the temple floor beside him.

I only allowed myself to rest for a short time. I had no idea how badly Seth was injured. He was laying on the floor, his breathing shallow and labored.

I sat up, and began undoing his tunic. He protested, and I paused glaring at him. "This is no time for propriety," I said grimly, and went back to work with his tunic. It was so bloody I knew it would never come clean, and I ripped it clean down the middle. I gasped when his chest was bared. There was a long slash trailing from his left rib and leading down toward his thigh. I gingerly pulled his kilt down on the side to preserve his modesty, and saw the wound ended at his hip. It was shallow, from the look of it, but it had bled quite a bit, and was still leaking blood. His own shirt was too blood soaked, so I tore my robe off and pressed it to his wound. He cringed when I pressed the cloth to his wound, and his eyes opened.

"Do you know what you're doing?" he asked weakly.

"Which is why you will stay here while I find someone who does," I said through clenched teeth. I looked at him, and sighed.

"But I think you'll live," I said with a tired smile, and stroked his cheek. He gave me a half smile, and brushed my leg with his hand. I jumped, and got up, suddenly on edge.

"I'll go find someone," I said quickly. "Just... stay here... and... Don't move! Don't touch the bandage either," I added. Then I ran off down the hall. Isis would know what to do, I was sure of it. Then, for the second time that day, I ran into someone.

"Lady Kisara? You should be sleeping." High Priest Mahado looked curiously at me.

"You'll do fine," I said stupidly, and grabbed his hand. "What?" he asked, surprised, and let me pull him into the main chamber where Seth lay.

"Oh," was all Mahado said. He rushed past me and knelt beside Seth. I watched as he lifted the robe and flinched. Somehow, the wound seemed much more serious from here and I looked at the ground. There were bloody footprints leading to and from Seth... my footprints. I raised my shaking hands, and saw blood glistening on them.

"How can anyone loose that much blood?" I whispered, and staggered over to Seth. Mahado looked up at me, and his face was grim.

"I hope you are stronger than you look right now," Mahado said.

"I got him out of the tunnel," I said weakly.

"Then help me get him to a bed," Mahado said. I nodded, and took Seth's feet. Mahado wrapped his arms around Seth's and together we lifted him. Awkward as it was, we managed to get him down the hall I met Mahado in and into Seth's room, which was thankfully the first one on the left. Seth groaned as we panted and dropped him onto the bed. Sweat poured from my brow, and I wiped it off with a bloody hand. Mahado winced at me. "I'll bring some water," he said, "for both of you." He left the room, and I collapsed on a small stool in the corner.

"Everything will be fine," I said to no one in particular. "All we need is faith."


	13. Chapter 13: All We Need Is Faith

**Chapter Thirteen -- All We Need Is Faith**

Seth gasped and sat up, his body sheathed in sweat. Panting, he touched his stomach gingerly, and saw a clean white bandage wrapped about him. It was tight, and made breathing hard, but at least he was not bleeding though.

He looked around the room, empty except for a figure on the stool in the corner. "Kisara?" he whispered. She awoke with a jolt, and looked wildly around the room, lit only by a single candle. It made her face seem strangely young, and he stared at her. It looked like she had been having a nightmare. Slowly, her face lost its wild expression, and she looked over at Seth.

"Seth?" she said, and got off the stool, and knelt beside his bed. "Are you okay?" she asked softly.

Seth looked at her, feeling strangely mellow and tired. "I think so," he said, looking deep into her cerulean eyes.

"Lay down," Kisara said gently, and fluffed his pillow. Then she lay a hand on his chest, and with surprising strength, forced him back. Seth submitted, and watched her for a few moments.

"You saved me," he said, breaking the silence.

"Mahado saved you," she corrected, taking his hand in hers.

"No, you did. You pulled me from the tunnel," he insisted.

"That's all. I didn't save you," she said.

"Yes, you did. I would have bled to death if you hadn't found me," he said.

"You could have died even after I pulled you from the tunnel," she said softly. She seemed sad and anxious.

"And why didn't I?" Seth asked.

Kisara looked in his eyes and smiled sadly.

"I think it was faith," she said softly. Seth smiled. There was another silence, but it was a peaceful silence.

"What did you mean when you said I would know when it was too late?" she asked suddenly. Seth tensed, and looked away.

"Tell me," she said gently, but there was a firmness in her voice.

"Use that voice with your children," Seth said with a grin.

Kisara frowned, and tried not to laugh.

"Come on, laugh," he said teasingly. "You want to. I can see it in your eyes."

Her frown cracked, and she smiled. "What else can you see?" she asked.

Seth studied her face for a minute or so, and then smiled. "Beauty. Compassion. Confusion."

Kisara frowned. "I am not beautiful, I suppose I am compassionate, and yes, I am very confused." She laid her head lightly upon his chest. Seth looked at her, and their eyes met. Seth touched her messy hair lightly, and stroked it. It fell through his fingers like corn silk, and he looked away.

"You should go soon," he said sadly.

"Why?" she asked,

"It would not to for the Queen of Egypt to be found with a simple priest," he said, and tried to push her away.

"It would not do for a woman to be found nursing her new cousin back to health?" she asked, taking his hand.

"It would never be seen as that, and you know it." Seth squeezed her hand lightly.

"Then we have done nothing but talk in circles," she said furiously, and jerked away from him. A tear fell from her eye and landed on Seth's hand.

"You say I will not know until it is too late," she said, her voice choked with angry tears, "but it is never too late to know that someone hates you." Then she fled from the room.

"Kisara!" Seth called after her, and tried to rise. A searing pain went through his chest, and he gasped at the sharp hurt of it. It seemed to pierce his heart, and he thought with a bitter laugh, it had.

As her footsteps faded, Seth stared at the doorway.

"It's too late to tell you I love you," he whispered.


	14. Chapter 14: For Us

**Chapter Fourteen -- For Us**

"Kisara?"

A hand touched mine.

"Kisara."

I opened my blurry eyes. I had fallen asleep on the floor, leaning against one of the impressive columns that held the roof over the temple. Kneeling next to me was a dusty and tired figure, with a charming smile and wine-colored eyes...

"Atem!" I embraced him fiercely as he laughed gently and hugged me back. "You are safe," I whispered in his ear.

"So are you," he said fervently. He released me and his eyes took in my appearance; I had merely scrubbed some of the blood off my face and had not changed from my nightgown. I was covered in Seth's blood, dirt from my fall in the tunnel, and sweat. I knew I looked worse than I did coming from the streets.

"You look worse than I do," he said wryly and smiled. "Come, we'll get cleaned up and see what happened last night."

Several hours later, I slid out of the bath, dried myself, and wrapped a sari about my clean body and walked from my room to Atem's. I passed several guards and servants, all scurrying about fixing the damage from last night. All nodded to me and I nodded back. News that we had been married in the night must have leaked out already.

I knocked once on Atem's door, and there was a shout from within. "Come in."

I went inside, and there was no one in the room. "Atem?" I called, walking about the room, resplendent in crimson and gold. The ceiling was high, and tall windows let sunlight in. Heavy crimson drapes were pulled back from the windows, and I could see the entire city. There was a huge bed against the wall, facing the windows, and it was of carefully carved wood. Upon it was a coverlet of the same red as the drapes along with gold stitches. There was a large wooden chest at the foot of the bed, covered in ornate carvings. It looked very old.

"Like our room?"

I looked up, and there was a doorway that led into what I presumed was a bathroom. Atem was standing in it, only a towel wrapped about his waist. His hair was mussed from being dried, a mass of gold, black and violet curls.

"Your hair..." I said, trying not to laugh.

He flashed a grin. "Sad, isn't it?" He disappeared into the bathroom, and brought back a comb. Atem walked over to me, and handed it to me.

"Think you can fix it?" he asked teasingly.

I took one look at the mess, and bit my lip, then shook my head.

"Don't worry," he said. "It dries normal."

I sat down on the edge of the bed. "Are you going to tell me about what happened last night?" I asked, looking up at him, curious about what he had been through.

"I think it can wait," he said. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to me and looked at me, then bent his head and kissed me. A sudden image of Seth popped into my head, and I fought it away. I parted my lips over Atem's, and he gratefully opened his.

Seth's face didn't leave my mind. I kissed Atem harder, my tongue meeting his, and making my stomach turn and twist into butterflies. I wrapped an arm about him, and pulled him closer. He didn't seem to think I was forward at all, and merely moved closer to me.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I drove all thoughts of Seth from my head, and concentrate on Atem. The man I wasn't sure if I loved anymore, but was married to. And I was going to see if I truly loved him or not. I tore my lips from Atem's.

"Is the door locked?" I whispered hoarsely.

"Who cares," Atem said, and began kissing me passionately again. He wrapped me in an embrace, and laid me down on the bed. I pulled him onto me, and pulled the towel from his body as I did so. Our kiss broke, both of us heady and breathing in short gasps. I looked between us, and saw his powerful body, his beautiful male form, and watched as his hands undid the sari, quickly unwrapping me as if every second my flesh were covered was painful to him.

Within seconds, I was as naked in his arms. I felt his throbbing manhood against my leg, and blushed lightly, having never seen a naked man. But my mission did not allow giving into feelings of maidenly modesty. If I was to absolve myself of Seth for once and for all, never to think of him again, I had to make this, my first time, with my husband, the best, so mind-numbingly ecstatic that I would never wonder what might have, could have been. I kissed Atem again, moving to his neck and kissing him lightly, pecking his hot flesh quickly.

Moving faster now, Atem ran his hand over my body, massaging with his touch, working his way from my shoulders, down to thighs. He bent his head and kissed my breast lightly, then the nipple, then trailed kisses down my stomach, pausing to flick his tongue over my navel, causing me to shiver in delight. I lay, passive for the moment, and watched in sinful anticipation as he continued down from my navel.

His feverish lips stopped suddenly, and he looked up at me. Hot and gasping for air, I waited for him to continue his lustful journey, but instead he moved back up on top of me, and kissed my lips soundly.

"This will hurt," he murmured against them, "so I shall do it quickly and let it be done." I nodded. I was not ignorant of sex, and understood.

Atem then parted my legs gently with his knee. I held onto his shoulders, and he looked into my eyes before thrusting into me. I gasped as a fiery pain grew between my legs. Atem watched my reaction slowly, and began moving slowly in and out of me. Almost as quickly as it had come, the sensation was gone, and I looked up at him. Atem began moving more rapidly, and a small bubble seemed to swell in the pit of my stomach. Atem moved faster now, both of us moaning and kissing each other wherever we could.

Without warning I gasped, and the bubble inside me burst. Atem quickly bent down and kissed me, and I cried out in pleasure inside his mouth. He moved quickly, and suddenly when limp as he climaxed as well. We continued kissing as our shared orgasm moved through us, vibrating, it seemed, through our golden bodies.

The last vestiges of sweet bliss slowly faded from our bodies. Our veiling kiss ended, and Atem slowly removed himself from me and lay down next to me. I rolled onto my side, and kissed his shoulder, then looked into his eyes.

"That's for us," he whispered. Breathless, I nodded, and stared at him.

"I love you," I said softly, staring at his calm face.

"And I love you." Atem stroked the side of my face.

"I think last night can wait a little longer," I said quietly, as I tried to stifle a yawn. The act of making love had tired me.

Atem nodded, and drew a blanket over our naked bodies.

"For us..." I whispered softly, and closed my eyes. The words echoed in my thoughts, and in my mind, I saw Atem smiling gently. Smiling, I drifted off to sleep in my husband's arms.


	15. Chapter 15: Council

**Chapter Fifteen -- Council**

"Your first council meeting?" Isa played with a hair clip on my vanity.

I nodded, and looked at my reflection in the mirror. Atem and I had been married almost a month now, and today would be my first meeting with Atem and his advisors. Atem had deemed my education complete after testing me on everything I had learned. Seth had been a good teacher after all; I had passed with excellence.

Seth had healed well since the night of the attack. The infamous Tomb Raider Bakura has obviously gotten wind of the Nubian attack beforehand and planned a raid on the palace that night. He hadn't counted on Seth and a score of guards being there, however, and they had been beaten back. The tomb raider himself had eluded capture, though several of his bands of thieves had not been so lucky. I had been keeping my distance from Seth since then, since Atem and I had made love that first time, and I hadn't felt any urge to see him. I planned on keeping it that way.

As for the battle, the army of Egypt had been victorious. The Nubian army had fled after only an hour of battle, and there had been few casualties for the city. They had not come back, and there was no news of any other battles they might have picked. So for now, the warfront was peaceful.

The streets had been filled with revels the day after the battle, and somehow, news had leaked out of Atem's marriage. After Atem made a public address announcing that he had indeed married, the city could not be hushed, and the festivities went on for a week. I was flattered, especially as the people had not seen me, and did not know who their queen was. I was to remain anonymous until a few days from now, when I would be officially crowned as Atem's queen. In reality, I was quite content without a crown; merely being Atem's wife was fine with me. But he insisted, as well as the rest of the council.

I sighed, and looked around the splendid room I shared with Atem. Suddenly my hair was pulled from behind.

"Kisara, there is no way I can get all of your hair up if you keep moving!" Teana frowned as she tried to gather all of my golden locks and pin them to my head. I had to wear a special headdress and had employed Teana to help me. Grimacing, Teana pulled one last curl up, and burst into laughter at my head. All of my long hair had been pinned to my head, and it was lumpy in several places, giving the appearance that I had horns protruding from it. Isa took one look at it, and burst into laughter too. I glared half-heartedly at both of them, and then broke down into laughter as well.

"My Queen!"

I stopped laughing and turned to the doorway. Isis was standing there, looking bemused and watching us howl with laughter. I looked apologetically at her, and pointed to my head. She stared at me, then smiled.

"Come, Kisara," she said. "You would not want to be late for the council meeting." I looked at her confusedly. "You are escorting me?" I asked curiously. "Why come up from the temple just to take me to the council meeting?"

Isis smiled. "I am _on_ the council, dear friend." My jaw dropped and I stared. Then Teana slid the headdress over my bumpy head, and Isis motioned me to follow her. Looking back at Teana and Isa, who gave me a thumbs up, I then followed Isis from the room and down the halls.

"I did not know you were a member of the council," I said apologetically as we walked through the empty halls. I held the heavy skirt up in bunches with one hand so that I could walk; palace dress I had not quite mastered. My other hand was holding my beaded headdress up.

"Do not worry about it. Most people don't know either," she said understandingly. She turned left down a hall and I followed. Halfway down the hall, she stopped at a wooden door, and opened it, then walked in. Still tagging along behind her, I entered the room.

The council room was a large oval room, with large windows opened to the breeze coming off the river. It was rather simple in decoration; only plain linen drapes hung from the windows, and there were no tapestries on the walls. In the center of the room was a long rectangular table with about fifteen chairs around it. There were only about ten people though, a few sitting, some standing, and a lone figure seated in a wheeled chair beside the window. Among the people I saw the High Priests Mahado and Akunadin.

"Kisara." I turned to see Atem stroll in the room behind us. He pecked me on the cheek, and whispered in my ear, "You look lovely." I smiled and allowed him to lead me to my seat, next to him at the head of the table, facing away from the window. As we neared the window, I could tell who the figure was in the chair. His tunic was opened in the front to reveal a tightly bandaged chest. He did not wear a headdress, showing his messy brown hair to the room.

"Seth?" I said incredulously.

He turned his head, and I saw it was indeed Seth. I inhaled deeply as he turned his sapphire eyes on me. I furrowed my brow in confusion as I looked at him; he was pale and ill looking. His eyes had no sparkle, no fire. He looked through me as though I were invisible, and turned back around.

I sank into the seat Atem had showed me, and watched as Atem bent his head and spoke to Seth. Seth shook his head, and Atem frowned, but pushed him toward the table, between Atem and I. Seth looked grimly over the table, and avoiding my gaze, stared at the door. Atem sat down next to him, and it seemed to be the cue for the rest standing around the room. They all promptly sat, in no particular order. Isis settled across from me, and I met her blue-eyed gaze as she looked from Seth to me. Her eyes showed signs of worry. Then Atem stood up. A hush fell across the room.

"My dear councilmen and women," he said in a strong but quiet voice, "This is our first whole meeting since the attack upon our city. As you can see, our foreign dignitaries are gone, from Nubia, Dendera, and Libya. While the dignitary from Dendera has a reasonable excuse, and the Nubian dignitary fled at the start of the battle, the dignitary from Libya has yet to tell why he has not come or sent explanation to the council." Atem's tone was grave, and I sensed unease in the room. The council members shifted in their seats. Atem cleared his throat and continued.

"I am hoping there is a reasonable explanation, however in times of war, such as now, we cannot be too careful. Libya and Nubia are allies, and while Libya is our ally as well, I can only hope they will remain neutral in this battle.

"On a lighter note, I would like to introduce to those who have not met her already, my lovely wife, Kisara." Atem smiled at me, and I stood up. He took my hand, and addressed the room,

"We were married the night of the attack, in case anything were to happen." Atem paused and squeezed my hand. "In a few short days, Kisara will be crowned my queen." There was a polite ripple of applause, and Atem sat down. I opened my mouth and looked at him, but he merely smiled and nodded. I gulped, and began speaking.

"It is an honor to be in this room," I began nervously. "I must ask that you please do not concentrate on my ignorance of state affairs. I shall do my best to learn and while I cannot dream of being as wise as you surely all are, I can at least hope to be some kind of credit to this council." I sat down, nervous about my speech. In reality, I had made it up off the top of my head. The council again applauded, but it was not the polite applause of before, but a loud and appreciative applause, Atem clapping the loudest. I grinned, thrilled and flattered to be accepted.

"You can see why I love her," Atem said as he stood, and there was a ripple of laughter. "Now," he said, continuing, "I will bring the conversation back to more serious issues. As you know, High Priest Seth was wounded in a battle against the tomb raider Bakura and this thieving band of miscreants. Due to his declining health, he and I have been discussing what he might do. I think I will leave the rest up to him to say." Atem motioned to Seth.

"I have never felt an especial calling to the priesthood," Seth began in a tired voice that sounded years older than the voice I remembered. "However, I had nothing else that seemed worthwhile. Atem has kindly invited me to stay here at the palace to recuperate. Once I am well, however, I will not be returning to the temple. I will however be on the council still." Seth leaned back, finished.

Isis spoke up. "We are indeed sorry you will be leaving the temple, Seth," she said softly. "But it was not what you wanted. If you ever wish to return to priesthood, however, there is always a spot for you there."

"Thank you, Isis," Seth said unenthusiastically.

Most the talk afterward was of possible peace missions to Nubia, none of the ideas seeming enthusiastic. One councilman was ready to send an army to conquer the entire country and subdue the rebellious attitude. Others were in favor of readying the army, making all preparations in case the Nubians should think of attacking a city again.

After several hours of debate and no solution, Atem looked out at the setting sun. "It is late," he said tiredly. The rest of the council nodded. "We shall continue this at the next meeting. Is there anything the council would like to add?" Atem waited patiently.

The council shifted nervously. I could hear murmurs of, "You say it," and "No, you say it," running through the council, and I looked at Atem curiously. Finally, Mahado stood up, looking annoyed, and sighed.

"My dear Pharaoh, it has been noticed by the council that you are recently married in times of warfare," he began delicately. "We are worried that someone might take a contract out on you and..."

"...Succeed?" Atem said brusquely.

Mahado hesitated, and then nodded. "Yes, Pharaoh. There is no clear cut question as to who would inherit the throne." He sighed. "To be quite blunt, the country needs an heir."

"The council tells me something I already know," Atem said, annoyed. "Believe me, I can assure you my queen and I are... working on the problem." He turned bright red as he said the last sentence, but continued bravely. The air in the room was tense, and suddenly Seth started coughing and wheezing. I looked at him, alarmed, but he waved a hand in the air, and choked out, "It will pass."

"Well, if that is all," Atem said looking at the council. No one stood to speak. "Well then. This session is adjourned." The council members stood and filed out quickly, leaving Atem, Seth, and I in the room.

A servant entered the room as soon as the council members had left, and after bowing to Atem and I, walked over and began wheeling Seth from the room. Atem and I followed him to the door, and Atem called after Seth as the servant wheeled him to his room, "Sleep well, cousin." There was a murmured reply, but it was too quiet to hear. I watched him being wheeled down the hall and around the corner. Feeling guilty and depressed, I leaned against the wall, and pulled the headdress from my head and began undoing the pins, shaking my hair loose.

"'I assure you my queen and I are working on the problem?' Nice one," I said to Atem as he watched me slump against the wall.

"What else could I say? We are." He grinned devilishly, and I smiled back half-heartedly, knowing he spoke the truth.

"You are sad, my love," Atem said simply. "What is wrong?"

"How is it that you never told me Seth was so ill?" I asked, almost angry with Atem. "I thought he had healed. That is what you told me."

"He did not wish that you know his true state," he said simply and leaned against the wall with me. "I do not know why, but he made me swear upon my love for you that I would not tell you." Atem looked at my face seriously. "I could not break a promise such as that."

I sighed, and walked slowly back to our room. Atem did not follow. When I opened the doors, I noticed the servants had opened the balcony doors and a breeze was blowing the drapes about. Feeling melancholy, I walked out onto the balcony, and watched the sun set across the city. It was a gorgeous sunset; the sky was streaked with reds, violets, and the blue sky was steadily darkening into night. The hue of azure in the sky was the same as Seth's eyes. I sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that afternoon, and began speaking out loud, in a prayer.

"Great Ra, setting in the distance, I seek your guidance..."

hr 

Seth watched the sun set from his small balcony, sitting in his wheeled chair. He hated it, but he felt too weak to walk most of the time, and knew it was necessary.

Suddenly he heard footsteps. He looked around and there was no one about. Curious, he looked around at the other balconies around him, leading from other rooms. Sure enough, someone else had been intrigued by the setting sun, and stepped out to see it. And not just any someone...

"Kisara," he muttered. He had not talked to her since the night of the attack, and after she had fled from his room, realized it was probably the best idea. As painful as it was, he watched as his glorious cousin took the woman he loved, and settled back onto the throne.

But now he was intrigued. He longed to call out to her, but knew it was foolhardy. She seemed to have not noticed him, and was instead fixating upon the crimson sky. Suddenly she began speaking.

"Great Ra, setting in the distance, I seek your guidance... Help me know what I should do about Seth." Seth froze in his chair. He could hear her clearly. She was praying for guidance about what she should do about him? He listened intently.

"... I do not know what I feel for him. He confuses me. Confounds me. And ignores me. Ra, I know not why he will not speak to me. True, I feel no inclination to stray from Atem now that he is ignoring me, but something is missing. I only long for a word from him to tell me that I am still his friend, hollow as it may be. Ra-Amen." She paused a second more, and then walked dejectedly back inside.

_Inclination to stray from Atem?_ Seth thought curiously. _I had a chance with her?_ Anger filled his chest, and he contained a scream of rage. The woman he loved... she had been willing to be with him? And he had not known? Instead he seized a lantern sitting on the rail of the balcony and pitched it over the edge, taking a meager satisfaction in the shatter he heard as it smashed into the ground. Seth sat staring at the sky as the bloody colors drained from it, and felt his anger draining away with them. He sat out staring at the night sky for a long time, watching the moonrise and the stars come out until a servant came in and wheeled him back into his room.


	16. Chapter 16: Left Behind

**Chapter Sixteen -- Left Behind **

Atem kissed my cheek softly as we curled up in each other's warmth. The traces of our last orgasm slowly faded away, and Atem looked at me lovingly.

"Almost fourth months married," he said tenderly.

I smiled, slowly drifting into sleep. "Three since they brought up the heir question. Think we've been working on it?"

Atem grinned and chuckled deeply. "I'd think so," he said. "Or maybe we're just practicing."

"If this has been practice..." I said teasingly, and kissed his neck. I bit him gently while kissing him, and he growled at me.

"Didn't get enough?" he asked playfully, and I giggled. He started to roll over on top of me when there was a frightful banging at the door. Atem swore angrily, and I patted his arm gently.

"I'll still be here, just as sexy as before, when you come back," I said understandingly. He rolled his eyes and got out of bed, pulling a robe on as he walked to the door. I burrowed under the covers as Atem opened the doors. From underneath the sheets, I could hear muffled voices, but there was an urgent tone in them. There was a click as the door shut, and I popped my head out from under the blankets.

"What happened?" I asked, anxious. Atem lit a candle and I watched as he dressed quickly, pulling on a leather tunic and kilt, then his sandals, lacing them up his muscular calves. Finally, he pulled on a dark brown cloak, and walked over to me. He had laid his headdress on the bedside table before joining me; now he picked it up, and placed it on my head.

"Atem..." I whispered, horribly confused, "What are you doing? Where are you going?" He sighed, and held a scroll out to me. In the dim candlelight, I opened it, and scanned it quickly, reading what I read out loud.

"Dearest Pharaoh... deepest regrets... cities of This and Abydus... captured!" I gasped and looked at Atem. He nodded, and I kept reading. "Forces from the south and west... Nubian and Libyan..." I sighed heavily and rolled the scroll back up.

"You must leave?" I asked quietly.

"Yes." Atem touched my cheek. "And I do not know how long I will be gone. Which is why you will be left as regent." My jaw dropped.

"Me? Atem, is that a god idea?"

"Of course. I thought of it." He smiled half-hearted. "Don't worry. You have the council." He embraced me tightly, and kissed me. "I must leave now. Goodbye, my love."

I hugged him back fiercely, not wanting to let go. But he pulled away, and began walking toward the door.

"Wait!" I scrambled out of the bed, not caring I was naked. I opened the trunk at the foot of our bed, and fished around inside. Finally I found what I was looking for: a red knitted scarf.

"Take it," I whispered, wrapping it around his neck. "You will be in the desert most of the time. Desert nights are cold." I hugged him again, and choking back tears, released him. He smiled tightly, and turned, leaving the room, and then shutting the door behind him.

"I'll miss you," I whispered to the empty room.

"My queen."

I turned from the window, and High Priest Mahado bowed to me. I nodded and he rose. It had been three weeks since Atem had left. I felt horribly lonely without him; Isa and Teana could not replace the chasm his absence created within me.

Mahado handed me a sealed letter. "For you, my queen, from Atem. He is well, and they move to retake This within the next day or so."

"Thank you, Mahado," I said kindly, and slipped the letter in my pocket.

"You seem preoccupied, my queen," Mahado said quietly.

I looked into his welcoming gray eyes, and smiled wearily. "Yes, my friend, I am."

"Would you like to talk about it?" he asked gently.

I hesitated, and then smiled for the first time in days. "I am just... overwhelmed. Atem has left, and I do not know that he will come back alive. I have the lives of every person in this country depending on my decisions. I am just afraid... I do not wish to make a wrong choice and destroy everything."

"I sincerely doubt that would happen, Kisara," Mahado said firmly. "You will not believe me, but you are a strong woman. You are wise beyond your years, and I know that you will care for this country as lovingly as Atem does." He smiled at me, and I blushed, but smiled back.

"Thank you, Mahado. Your words mean more than anything tangible." I walked over to him, and embraced him. He hugged me gingerly back. We released each other, and then Mahado bowed again.

"I must go back, my queen. I promised Isis I would return soon," Mahado said.

"Go safely. Give Isis my love, and regards to the rest." Mahado nodded, and I watched him walk away, and then turned back to the window. It was one of the few that were glass paned, and my reflection looked back at me. I looked at the girl in the window, the golden Pharaoh's headdress resting amongst her long golden hair, and thought back to the girl coming from the streets.

"I _have_ changed," I murmured, and looked away from the window. The naïve little girl living in alleys... remembering her mother's prophecy.

"I am destined for great things," I muttered.

"My queen?"

A timid voice from the doorway; I turned and saw a young girl, maybe no more than ten, trembling. I smiled kindly, and motioned her forward.

"Yes, little one?" I asked gently.

"Priest Seth is asking for you. He is quite ill; the doctor said you must come." The little girl looked as though I were to explode with anger at any second.

Instead, I was momentarily frozen. Seth, ill, and asking for me? The doctor said I should come? If so, then it could only be extremely serious.

I thought quickly, and readied myself for anything. "Thank you, dear child." She looked relieved, and for a second, I looked at her closely. She was brown skinned, with large amber eyes, and a sweet mouth. Her hair was long and dark like a raven's wing. She had a smudge of dirt on her cheek, and her dress was not presentable. Her beautiful hair was tangled.

"Here," I said, and fished around in my pocket. I pulled out a small comb that Atem had given me, silver with a bird carved into the handle and encrusted with sapphires. "Take this. A dear friend gave it to me, but I think that perhaps you will find better use for it."

"My queen, I cannot take such a gift." The girl curtseyed. "I thank you for your generosity... but it is too beautiful for me."

"Nonsense," I said, and took her hand, then placed the comb in it and wrapped her fingers firmly about it. "Beauty is something that comes in many forms. You have outer beauty, and inner. Please, child." Her eyes sparkled as she took it, and suddenly she threw her arms about me.

"Thank you, my dear queen!" she said passionately. I laughed lightly and hugged her back.

"Now go on," I said, as she released me. "I must go attend Priest Seth." She nodded, and I watched her run from the room. Somehow, I felt a little better, bestowing a small kindness on someone.

"Now I must attend Priest Seth," I muttered, and ran from the room.

"Seth?" I poked my head in the room and looked around. The drapes were drawn and the room was dark. On the bed was a figure swathed in sheets; otherwise, it was deserted.

"Seth!" I ran into the room and knelt by the bed. A hand was dangling off the side of the bed, and I took it in mine.

"I'm sorry, Seth," I whispered, and then froze. The hand I held was rough and scarred, calloused from years of work; Seth's was smoother, broader. I let go of it and took a deep breath. Then I yanked the sheet back, and screamed.

"Well, well, my queen, we _finally_ meet." The king of thieves, Bakura, rose from the sheets like a spirit from the grave and grinned at me, sadistic and twisted. There was an X like scar on his cheek, and his white hair gleamed ghostly in the darkened room.

"I think you and I will get along nice," he smirked and grabbed my hand. I kicked him viciously in the leg, and he growled at me, and then with a powerful yank of my arm, sent me onto the bed. I grabbed his arm, and as disgusting as it was, sank my teeth into it. He howled, and released me.

_The door,_ I thought incoherently. I ran toward the door, and slipped out. I could hear footfalls behind me and cursing as I slammed the door shut. There was pounding on the door, but I pulled on it with all my weight, and tried to keep Bakura from opening it.

"Kisara?"

I turned sharply, and saw Seth. He was perfectly fine, walking instead of using his rolling chair, his color good, and the fire back in his eyes. I was so surprised I nearly let go of the door. Just then a particularly violent bang on the door brought me back to reality.

"Bakura is in there!" I said, panting with the effort of keeping the door closed.

"What?"

"Go get the guards!"

Seth looked at me, and then ran down the hall. The banging suddenly ceased on the other side of the door, but I didn't trust him. I held onto the handles, and felt like sagging to the floor with relief when the guards came racing around the corner, Seth behind them.

I let go of the doors and ducked out of the guards' way as they flung the doors open and stormed into the room. Seth walked over beside me, and hugged me protectively.

"All clear! The room's empty." I furrowed my brow and broke away from Seth. Walking into the room, it was clear that Bakura was indeed gone. The drapes were fluttering in the wind coming from an open window, and...

"The window!" I cried and raced over to it. I looked outside, and saw a figure jump off a rope tied to the window frame and run through the gardens.

A guard looked out the window next to me, and ran from the room, the others following.

"They will catch him." I turned around and Seth was there, smiling kindly.

"He attacked me," I said shakily, remembering his powerful grip on my arm. "I don't know what he was going to do."

"You're safe now," he said, and enveloped me in a powerful embrace. I hugged him back weakly, and was surprised to realize I did feel safe. I closed my eyes, and felt the rest of the world melting away.

"Don't worry," he whispered as I blacked out.


	17. Chapter 17: Forget the Forbidden

**Chapter Seventeen -- Forget the Forbidden**

A man with white hair, an X shaped scar. Powerful arms...

I awoke with a gasp in my bed, the curtains parted to reveal a full moon. There was a single candle lit, and in it's yellowy glow, I could make out Seth sitting in a chair next to the bed, his head drooping against his chest.

"You're sleeping," I whispered. I rolled out of the bed, the ancient frame creaking as I got up. I made my way silently to the bathroom, and drew a dipper of water from the basin on the counter. A hand touched my shoulder, and I dropped the dipper as I wheeled around into Seth.

"Careful, my queen," he said quietly. His eyes bored into mine, their intense fire highlighted by moonbeams shooting through the room. They seemed to hypnotize me, and I stared back into them, moving closer without realizing it. His arm brushed mine and I tore my eyes away from his, feeling oddly certain about what he wanted.

Just then, I realized that the water from the dipper I had dropped had landed on my dress, more specifically the bodice. I blushed and crossed my arms over my chest, hoping Seth had not noticed the thin fabric plastered to my chest, revealing every secret inch that only Atem should see.

My hopes were in vain, for Seth smirked, and, taking my wrists in his powerful hands, pulled my arms from my chest, and instead placed them on his shoulders. Releasing my wrists, his powerful arms then wrapped me in an embrace, and pulled me close, our bodies meeting all at once. Slowly, almost as though it were perfunctory, his head bent, and our lips met.

My eyes closed, and instead of fighting like my heart told me to, I leaned in closer, and parted my lips as his sweet tongue licked them in a plea for entrance. He seemed almost surprised that I had obeyed so willingly, and didn't resist when I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself up against his hard frame. His astonishment didn't last, and he picked me up, and carried me from the bathroom, laying me on the bed.

A cloud moved and the moon was displayed with shining celestial light, filling the room with a sort of milky glow. The candle suddenly went out, and only the moon provided a lunar light. His tunic went over his head, and to the floor, and Seth's muscular body was outlined for an instant. He bent over, and kissed me, literally taking my breath away as his unappeasable lips passionately joined mine. I returned his kiss with equal fervor, my inhibitions being replaced with growing lust. Lust for the handsome and moody priest that was cousin to my husband.

While his lips ferociously embraced mine, his hands slowly slid up under my dress, light in their touch, brushing my skin and setting it ablaze. My head whirled from lack of oxygen and the indescribable feelings that were raging in my heated flesh. I pulled away, and without any more coherent thought, let my own hands roam his muscled limbs, his firm back, his silky hair.

Seth's weight on my body felt heavenly, his hands tugging upward on my dress. I pulled my lips from his, and he raised his body up slightly, pulling the loose white linen sleeping gown up my body, and over my head, all in one fluid motion. I pulled my arms from it, and wrapped them about Seth. His clear eyes were heated with passion, and I could literally feel my skin catching their heat as his eyes raked my naked form. I felt nothing but a deep exotic thrill coursing through my veins, a cursed pleasure to be bare in his arms.

"Beautiful," he whispered hoarsely. "But then again, what did I expect?" He tilted my chin up with his hand, and buried his lips into my neck, alternately kissing and sucking, his fiery lips unstoppable in their mission to taste every inch of my flesh. I lay passive in his arms, almost immobilized by sheer lustful passion.

Seth's tongue flicked out of his mouth, tracing circles on my boiling skin. He bent his head lower, moving to my swollen breast. The errant tongue skirted the edge of my nipple, before fully capturing my breast in his mouth. I watched in awe as his tanned skin met my paler flesh, and moaned with ecstasy.

Seth looked up, and smirking, rolled over beside me.

"Your turn," he said, with satisfaction. I eyed him, his fabulous male body shining with dewy perspiration.

"You must have some secret spot," I said softly, and his eyes gleamed.

"Find it," he said, and put his arm back behind his head, as though he were merely relaxing. His smirking mouth challenged me, and I put a finger to his lips.

"I will," I said, grinning, and ran my finger down his jaw line, stopping at his ear. On a sudden burst of inspiration, I bent my head, and kissed his lobe gently. A muscle twitched in his neck, and I grinned again.

"Bingo," I whispered in his ear, and kissed the edge of his ear, taking it between my lips, pressing slightly.

"No fair," he said, and tried to turn away. I sat up, swung a leg across his stomach, and straddled his hard body. Feeling victorious, I bent my head again, and slowly ran my tongue down the sensitive skin behind his ear. He let out a small moan, almost as though he were ashamed.

I continued toying with his ear, nipping it gently, feeling Seth writhe underneath me. Sucking gently on the lobe, I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Enough," he rasped, and surprised me by lifting me up off him, and tossed me off him. In a flash, Seth was back on top, kissing my lips ravenously, and I met him every inch, our tongues meeting, pressing, massaging, making sure no spot was left untouched.

My hands found the waistband of his pants, and I tugged them off his hips. They slid to his knees, freeing the monster I had felt growing as soon as we first kissed.

With a kick, Seth's pants fell to the floor, and our naked, sweat-sheathed bodies twisted together, our legs wrapping around each other, soft skin meeting taut muscle.

"I want you," I mumbled against his lips.

"You have no idea," he groaned, and with a bruising kiss, sank himself between my legs, piercing me with his manhood. My flesh shivered in excitement, closing in tightly on his body. I wrapped my legs around his back, letting him enter me completely. Our bodies began the ancient dance of love; his hips moving back and forth, mine matching his motions, our insatiable lips and hands roaming.

The temperature of our bodies seemed to go up in tenfold with every thrust. My eyes blurred, and I blinked back the sight of Seth on top of me.

In an explosive crescendo, he thrust into me one last time, spilling his burning liquid seed into my core, pushing us both into our climaxes. I cried out, unabashedly, Seth moaning loudly along with me, and in some small and barely coherent part of my mind, I thanked heavens that there would be no one around to hear us.

Too weak to even think about moving, I simply lay with Seth, his weight warm and comforting, our spent bodies joined still. Sighing with pure happiness, I relaxed in his arms, enjoying the last throes of bliss, and whispered quietly,

"I love you."

The look in his eyes was wondrous; it was as though all the riches in the world, the world itself, and all the cosmos were promised to him. They lit up, so achingly sweet, that I had to fight the urge to scream the words out again and again, if only it would keep that light in his eyes.

"Oh Ra," he whispered. "I love you more than life itself, Kisara." His hand cupped my face, slid up my jaw, and into my hair. He suddenly sat up, and removing himself from me, pulled the covers back on the bed. He smiled tenderly at me, the mask of smugness, arrogance, and defiance erased completely. Summoning the last bit of strength I had, I wriggled into place and curled up on the silk sheets, resting my head on the pillow. Seth crawled in beside me, and pulling the blankets over us, curled around my body, his warmth like an embrace. He laid his head down, his eyes sparkling and his mouth curved up into the truest smile I had ever seen from him. In his eyes, I saw a reflection of myself, my own eyes shining. Seth wrapped an arm about me, and slowly his face faded into the inky black of contented sleep.

"Goodnight, my love," I heard him whisper before blackness consumed me.


	18. Chapter 18: Revelations

**Chapter Eighteen -- Revelations**

Sunlight streamed in through the drapes, falling warm on my face. Slowly, my eyelids fluttered open, and I looked around the room. I saw my nightgown laying on the floor, and last night suddenly came flooding back to me. I gasped, and sat up, expecting to see Seth laying beside me, his brown hair tousled, his features smooth with the unworried dreams of sleep.

Instead, there was an empty place beside me, occupied by a single sheaf of papyrus. I picked the paper up with shaking hands, a cold feeling of dread icing over my veins.

"Dearest Kisara," it read, "I beg a thousand pardons; while last night was the most wonderful night of my life, it was also a night of revelations. Staying near you is like being a moth to a flame; should I touch you, I shall be burned. Last night was merely a token of fate, and I know now that I cannot ever see you again. If I were to do so, then I could not live with the guilt I have resting in my heart. I love you, more than life, but you are a queen. I am a priest. Your husband is my master, and indeed my cousin.

"I have gone to be a soldier, a station befitting me. Worry not for me; I'm undeserving of it, and though it's selfish to assume that you would worry, I know it's in your character to do so.

"Love, with all my heart, soul, and mind, Seth."

I laid the letter down, a tear sliding down my cheek. The letter was filled with crossed out words, and small watermarks. It seemed Seth had been as upset as I.

"He's right," I murmured, and slid from the bed. I picked up the nightgown, flung it across a chair. Picking my robe up and sliding it on, I sat back on the edge of the bed.

I had committed the gravest of offences against Atem. I had slept with Seth, a priest, and his cousin. Anger filled my heart. How could I? To wrong Atem so... and Seth as well! I cried out in frustration, and fell back on the bed. The sheer gravity of what I had done weighed me down.

"All my fault," I murmured. I picked the letter up, thinking to burn it, but instead, slid it into a small treasure box. It wasn't the smartest thing, but somehow I felt compelled to keep it.

As I closed the lid on the box, my eyes fell on a jeweled dagger, given to me by Atem. "You may need to protect yourself one day," he had said, solemnly pressing it into my hand. I picked it up now, ran my finger along the sheath. Pulling the cover off, I stared at the cold razor blade, contemplating the possibilities.

"I am deserving of death," I whispered. My eyes welled up as I raised the dagger, my mind numb.

"Kisara!"

The door burst open. I gasped, the dagger falling to the floor. Teana and Isa were in the doorway, panting.

"Yes?" I asked, my voice pitched higher than normal. They appeared not to notice, and Isa merely pointed down the hall.

"Someone, they are here to see you," Teana said, half breathless, half laughing. "Come on!"

"I'm not decent," I protested, but got up anyway, pulling the robe tightly about my body and stepping over the dagger. I walked over to the door, and Isa grabbed my hand.

"Come on!" she said excitedly, raising my curiosity despite the fact that I had just contemplated suicide. Pulling me along, she and Teana ran down the hall, and smack into a man running down the hall with an entourage sprinting after him.

_Oh, shit, _I thought.

"Atem!" I said in a breathless gasp, feeling the blood drain from my face. He stood up, and ignoring Isa and Teana on the floor, wrapped me in a bone crushing embrace. I hugged him back tightly, feeling my insides writhe.

"Kisara," he murmured in my ear, and then stepped back. Surprisingly, Atem look well, despite him coming from the battlefront. His cheeks glowed with health, his eyes sparkled, and he had a tan from the hot desert sun. The red scarf I had sent him off with was wrapped tightly about his neck.

"I thought you were to lay siege to Abydus this week," I said, staring at him.

"I have able commanders," he said with a boyish grin. "Not to mention, they told me that I had a wife who needed more attention." I grinned hollowly, willing myself not to betray anything.

Atem looked me over, and grinned, then took my arm.

"And I don't intend to let anyone think I don't give attention to my wife," he said with a chuckle, and began walking back to our room. I walked back with him, my thoughts roiling.

_I can't believe my luck_, I thought as I walked back into the room and Atem pulled the doors shut. _I simply can't believe it._

Atem rolled over, weak and breathless. I sat up; my blonde curls a mess around my face.

"I missed you," Atem said simply.

"I missed you too," I said automatically.

Atem sat up and looked at me. "Are you alright?" he asked, worry evident on his face.

I smiled weakly. "Just tired... it's harder running a country than I thought. You don't get much of it from just being the co-ruler." Atem grinned, and the worry disappeared.

"Give it another two weeks, and everything will be back to normal," he said. Then he rolled out of bed and wrapped a robe about his naked frame. "Unfortunately, I only came back to see you, and sign some documents. Strictly a day trip." He wandered into the bathroom, and I slid out of bed. Kicking the dagger and sheath under the bed, I grabbed my own robe, pulled it own, and went to the window, looking down at the grounds below.

"Has anyone told you about what happened?" I asked.

Atem came out of the bathroom carrying a towel. "No, what do you mean?"

"Bakura somehow got into the palace walls," I said in a low tone. "He attempted to kidnap me. I was not enthused."

Atem stood stock still for a moment. "He nearly took you away?"

I nodded, still watching the grounds.

Atem swore violently, and stomped back into the bathroom. I turned from window, and sighed.

"Atem?" I asked softly, walking toward the bathroom.

"I'll take care of it," he said brusquely.

"What? You act like you're infuriated. At me." I leaned on the doorframe, watching his struggle angrily with a comb and a stubborn lock of hair.

"I am, Kisara. I'm wholly pissed off!" The comb was sent flying. Atem turned and saw my shocked face, and clarified his statement. "Not at you; I could never be mad you. But someone almost kidnapped you, the queen of Egypt, my beloved friend, and wife! Damn right I'm infuriated."

"Yes, and you have a war to worry about. I already sent guards after Bakura; it only happened yesterday. I'm sure that they'll capture him." I smiled, hoping to seem cheery.

Atem swished a mouthful of water, and spit it out in a basin. "Bakura has been known to appear and disappear like smoke. He's outwitted my guards every single time. Yesterday was only proof." His shoulders drooped. "I simply can't be rid of that wretched outlaw."

"Worry not, Atem." I laid a hand on his slumped shoulder.

"How can I not, Kisara?" he asked, turning to face me, his clear wine colored eyes slightly hard. "With you to protect, how can I not?"

As the sun set off in the distance, I watched Atem ride away, back to the war no one had wanted. Sighing heavily, I turned from the window, and began walking back down the hall to the again empty bedroom.

Everything in the world seemed to be weighing on my shoulders. Seth's disappearance, my infidelity, the war... It was all I could do to keep from sinking to my knees and having a good cry.

"Oh, there you are my queen!" A page rounded the corner, and bowed deeply.

"Yes?" I asked tiredly, somewhat cross.

"There is an execution scheduled; a young girl. The warrant was never signed, and we need you to do so while the sun is still up." The page held out a sheaf of parchment, and I took it, scanning the document half-heartedly.

"Theft?" I asked, stopping at the crime. "Death is a bit harsh for a simple thief."

"Ah, but this is a crafty girl; the item in question was a silver comb, which was marked as being given to you by the Pharaoh."

"A silver comb?" I paused, and then gasped in realization. "A young girl? Amber eyed, and olive skinned?"

"Yes, my lady," the page said confusedly.

I bit back a cry of anger, and said as with forced calm, "I gave the comb to the girl."

"So she didn't steal it?"

A muscle near my eye twitched. "No, she did not."

"Well then..." the page shuffled his feet nervously.

"Release her," I said, then added, "and have her brought to the library."

"Yes, my lady," the page said, and scurried off, having never seen his mistress in such a state. Sighing, I began trudging to the library.

"The girl." A soldier thrust the girl toward me, sending her fragile body flying into a chair.

"That will do," I said, my voice frosty, and glared at the soldier. He quailed under my gaze, bowed shortly, and left the library.

The girl quivered before me, as though her death had been stopped only to be replaced by a more horrible fate, and I was the one to deliver it. Reminding myself that I was a queen, and my emotions must be checked at all times, I smiled gently, and motioned the girl to sit down in the chair she had just been thrust into. I sank into the one opposite her, and watched as she warily sat before me.

"I'm incredibly sorry for what happened," I began, keeping my voice calm and soothing. "I had no idea that someone would think you had stolen it. Stupid, really, on my part. I should have known, after all, I was like you..." I stopped, then continued.

"What is your name, child?" I asked kindly.

"Ain," she said softly.

"A lovely name," I said, smiling. "How old are you?"

"Thirteen," she said in the same soft voice.

I was taken aback. But looking at her closely, I could see how I had mistaken her for merely ten. She was skin and bones, her small dress hanging loosely about her. I suddenly felt fiercely protective of her. She was no different than I.

"Well, then," I said, at a loss as to what I should say next. Then suddenly...

"Ain, would you like to become my personal servant?"

Her eyes lit up, but her face took on a look of distrust.

"Why?" she asked, her voice betraying her distrust.

"Because," I said, not sure how I could answer her question, "I feel like this is all my fault. And there's something about you... Have you any family?"

She shook her head.

"All the more reason you should," I said firmly. "You're so very much like I was."

"What do you mean?"

"I came from the streets. If it weren't for a flood, I'd have never met Atem, and I'd still be sleeping in a fruit stand at night."

Ain gave me a look over once, and then smiled. "You really mean it?" Her voice was losing the whispery scared tones of before.

"Yes," I said passionately.

"Alright." She stood up, then looked at me suspiciously, as though she knew that it was all a trap. "Do I have to act any certain way?" she asked.

I grinned, chuckling inwardly.

"Let's say you'll be like my little sister. No, you can do as you please, Ain," I said, holding my hand out. She took it and squeezed it tightly.

"Let's just get you a bath," I said as we walked out the door.


	19. Chapter 19: Small New Problem

**Chapter Nineteen -- A Small New Problem**

"At least try some of these," Isa said, holding a plate of fresh rolls under my nose. I wrinkled my nose and bit back the urge to flee toward the nearest basin.

"Honestly, Kisara," Isa said exasperatedly, "how can you plan on being well for when Atem gets home if you won't eat?" She took the rolls away, and set them back on the small table next to me. The slight change in location did nothing for my stomach, which was so knotted at the moment the thought of any food was nauseating.

I stuck my tongue out. "I'm not sick. My stomach is just in knots."

"And you're pale. Not sleeping. And you look like you're gaining weight too."

I glared at her. "Thanks."

She shrugged. Just then, Teana and Ain came into the room. Teana walked over to the chair I was lounging in, and handed me a scroll.

"Just in from the capital of Nubia," Teana said happily. "After almost four months of warfare, the Nubians have accepted that we won."

I sighed in relief. It had been a hard three months since Atem had left again for the war field. Despite his frequent letters, I worried constantly.

And I wasn't just worried about Atem. Seth had neither written nor been seen by anyone since our night together. He had indeed written another letter to the council saying that a sudden realization had forced him to take his leave and join the army, but nothing more had been heard. And while the council was worried, I was suspicious that they were only worried because he was Atem's cousin and not because of his sweet charming self.

Somehow I hadn't gone insane since that night. By blocking it out, I had put it behind me as a foolish mistake, one that no one other than Seth and I should know about.

"Kisara? Dreaming again?" Ain's voice startled me out of my reverie. I shook my head, mostly to clear it. Ain had indeed filled out in the past few months, her skin rosy and golden, her hair shiny and long. Since she had come into my care, I had noticed many of the pages looking at her. No wonder, as her womanly figure was forming already.

"No, just..." I trailed off.

"Dreaming," Isa said, idly taking an apple from a bowl and rolling it around in her hands.

"Fine, you got me," I said in mock seriousness, but I smiled. It was good to have friends.

But my golden friendship moment was cut off by my queasy stomach. I got up and bolted into a side room with a chamber pot, which was thankfully empty.

"Kisara?" I finished emptying my stomach and saw a worried-looking Isa standing in the door.

"What?" I asked defensively, wiping my mouth with a towel and feeling worse than before.

"Do you think..." she began quietly.

"What?"

"You might be pregnant?"

I froze. Why should I? It was only logical...

"You're feeling ill..." Isa continued.

Atem and I have been married a good seven months now...

"...not sleeping well, gained weight..."

I was young and healthy, Atem just as much... why was having children now bad?

"... not to mention you haven't bled in three months."

That was the last thing I need to hear. Three months ago, I had made love with Atem. And Seth.

"Holy shit," I said softly.

_It could be either of theirs. _My mind whirled, and so did the room. Isa grabbed my arm, and led me from the room back to my chair.

"Ain, fetch Doctor Heaton," Isa said as she helped me into the chair. She nodded and fled from the room.

"Pregnant?" I whispered, before closing my eyes and starting to cry.

"Most definitely," Doctor Heaton said.

"You're serious?" Teana asked. "She's pregnant?" I awaited the answer with a combination of anxiety and joy.

"Without a doubt," he said, closing his bag and smiling at me. "Egypt will have an heir in a few short months." His brushy gray eyebrows gave him a kind, grandfatherly look.

I let my breath out in a whoosh. _So much for blocking Seth out_, I thought bitterly.

"So what do I _do_?" I asked, sitting up.

"Rest," the doctor said. "Eating is good too." Isa smirked at me, and shoved the rolls at me. The doctor smiled and nodded at Isa. "You'll be in good hands with these three. Try to avoid any worries." The doctor bowed to us then, and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Resisting the urge to run after the doctor and strangle him for that last sentence, I leaned back and looked up at the ceiling.

"Well, this is a small new problem," I muttered.

"What was that?" Teana asked.

"Nothing. Thanking Ra," I said with a cheery smile. "So, what now?"

"Well, lucky for you, Atem is coming home tonight, and should be here within the hour. Announce it at the banquet tonight," Ain said with a grin.

"I guess that's what I should do then," I said faintly, and closed my eyes.

A breeze swept through the courtyard as I waited with a large entourage of soldiers, servants, and the entire council, along with Isa, Teana and Ain. Atem's party had been sighted a mile from the city gates, and everyone had gathered at the front gates to the palace to watch his arrival home.

"What will he think?" I muttered nervously to Ain, who was standing next to me.

"If he has the brains the gods gave an ant, he'll be thrilled," Ain said with a grin. "And seeing as he's a triumphant pharaoh riding back from defeating the enemy, I'd say he has at least that much."

I gulped, and fought back the urge to revisit the chamber pot.

Trumpets blared suddenly, and the great gates of the palace opened. Galloping in on a white stallion, Atem led the rest of the army inside the palace walls. Reining the white beast to a halt in front of the palace steps, Atem swung himself down from the steed and looked at me. I breathed in, and ran to him. Atem cried out in joy, and caught me in a tight embrace. The crowd behind us applauded and cheered, as did the incoming soldiers.

"Hello, Kisara," he said warmly, kissing me soundly on the lips.

"Hello, daddy," I replied, tucking a stray lock of hair behind his ears.

"How have you..." He broke off, and released me, his eyes looking my body up and down.

"Daddy?" he croaked. I smiled, and nodded. The next thing I knew, I was being crushed by Atem's arms as he hugged me tighter than he ever had, his laughter booming in my ears.

"Er, Atem..." I managed, "You're crushing me. And the baby."

He released me then, his eyes shining. "You're sure?" he asked, testing me.

"Wouldn't have mentioned it otherwise," I said. His joy was contagious, and I grinned. The light in his eyes was almost more than I could bear, and I turned away, looking at the crowd before us.

Wrapping one arm around me and hugging me tightly, Atem raised his other hand into the air, and the crowd became silent. All eyes focused on the two of us; even the birds seemed to pay attention to whatever the pharaoh might decree.

"Dear people," Atem said in a booming voice, "Today is indeed the happiest of my life. The Nubian threat to Egypt is gone; people can once again sleep soundly in their beds. Tonight, fathers, husbands, brothers, all are home to be with their families. And my lovely wife, the woman I chose above all others... She and I shall soon be proud parents of the first heir to Egypt!"

The roar that followed was deafening; I laughed as everyone broke out into whoops and cheers of approval. Atem then took my hand, and we walked into up the palace steps past the throngs of people gathered there. Once at the top, Atem turned to the crowd, and addressed them once again.

"Tonight's feast shall be one of celebration! Any who wish to join us are welcomed." With that, Atem pulled me inside.

Seated on a dais, I looked down at the festivities below. Resting a hand on my stomach, I watched the throngs of people, everyone eating, drinking, and merry making. Smiling serenely next to me, Isis was watching the crowds as well.

"Kisara?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, Isis?"

Isis paused, and looked away. "Nothing," she said.

I furrowed my brow, but did not press her. Isis could be more stubborn than Seth sometimes. If she was not willing to speak, then there was no chance of getting it out of her.

I looked away, and felt slightly dizzy. "I'm going to go lie down," I whispered to Atem, who was sitting on my other side. He nodded, patted my hand, and pecked my cheek.

I left the large banquet hall unnoticed, slipping through the doors. The entrance hall was mostly empty; there were a few lovers half hidden in corners, whispering candied words of endearment to each other. I was surprised to see Isa among them, with a young man of sunshine hair. Even more surprising was that it was Atem's closest advisor, Joseph. Grinning and keeping out of their sight, I climbed the grand staircase up to the second floor, took a right, stopped dead at the sight of a man before me.

"Marik?"

He was stepping out of the library and stopped at the sight of me. The look on his face was faintly... malicious? Somehow that seemed like the right word, but as soon as I thought of it, the look disappeared, and was replaced by a charming smile.

"Kisara!" he exclaimed, and walked over, taking my hand and kissing it. I was faintly repelled, and the skin on hand burned slightly.

"Congratulations to a new mother," he said warmly, lilac eyes matching his tone. I smiled back nervously. Something just didn't feel right about him.

"Thank you," I replied. "But I don't mean to hold you up. I'm just going to lie down for a awhile." I nodded to him, and stepped out of his way.

"Oh, well..." He seemed slightly bemused, but I quickly walked away. Hoping my rudeness would be interpreted as my need lie down quickly, I slipped into my bedroom and shut the door behind me.

Shedding my dress and adornments as I went, I flopped on the bed with a heavy sigh. Overall, today had been a very trying day, I thought wearily as I crawled under the sheets. Suddenly, my hand brushed something sharp. I pulled it back, and curious to find out what was in my bed, I lit the candle on the table next to me, and held it over the bed.

Lying on the bed was a rose, a lovely rose, it's petals a pure white. I smiled softly, thinking it must have been Atem who laid it there. There was a note underneath, and I opened it eagerly. A look at the handwriting, however, made me gasp.

"Seth?" I whispered incredulously.

The note simply read, "Kisara, I'm near. I love you." Dropping the paper, I grabbed my trinket box on the table, and pulled out Seth's first love letter to me.

"It's him," I whispered, comparing the two writings. The handwriting was identical, down to the loops on the o's. Shaking, I put both notes in the box, and the rose on the table. Blowing the candle out, I looked nervously around the darkened room. No eyes glittered back at me; no shadowy figures loomed in the corners.

Breathing quickly, I leaned back on the pillow, and closed my eyes.

"A very trying day indeed," I muttered to the ceiling.


	20. Chapter 20: A Thief's Revenge

"Well, my queen, you're in perfect health," The physician proclaims. I grin, and look at Atem. His face radiates joy; his first child only has a month before it is born. Preparations are being made daily for the birth and baptism.

Looking over the stomach that used to be board flat, I giggled. In the past five months, the child had grown, quite a bit. Isa's new favorite thing to do is to balance a glass on top of my stomach. While she has mastered the art of balancing it there, I have yet to keep it balanced.

Atem squeezed my hand. "Everything is well, then?"

"Yes. We can probably expect our heir in less that a month." The physician smiles kindly, reminding me again of a grandfather. He bowed to Atem and I, and then left the room.

"Well, daddy, are you ready to help me downstairs for dinner?" I grinned, and Atem laughed. Suddenly his strong arms swept me up off the bed, and I squealed, protesting.

"Atem! Set me down!" He merely chuckled harder, and swung me around.

"Oh... Atem! I have to _walk_ downstairs... swinging me won't help!"

With a grin, he set me back on my feet. I clutched his arm as the room slowly stopped spinning. Pouting, I let go of his arm as soon as I could stand straight, and started walking toward the door.

"Aww... Kisara..." Atem was at my side, holding my hand. Even though I tried my best to glare at him, his bright eyes and boyish grin made me smile, and punch him gently on the arm.

"You can't be swinging a pregnant woman around," I said as we walked out the door and to the stairs.

"I know," he replied innocently.

As we started down the stairs, I looked at the rail with a newfound interest.

"Hold onto me," I said, and sat down on the rail. As soon as my feet were off the ground, I began to slide down, gaining speed every second.

"Kisara!" Atem called as he ran down the stairs after me. I laughed, and as I hit the end, slid off neatly, landing with both feet on the floor.

Atem reached the bottom as just after I did. "Kisara," he said, his face pale. "Are you okay?"

I laughed lightly. "I'm _fine_. I should do that more."

"No!" Atem got a sour look on his face. "You could fall. You could have fallen there."

I rolled my eyes, and sighed.

"What's the point of living in a palace with a grand stair rail if you can't slide down it," I grumbled as Atem took my arm, and we walked into the dining hall.

"The point is that you are eight months pregnant with the heir of Egypt," Atem said, "and you are my one and only wife, my only love. That's the point. The rail will be there, but I have to make sure you will too." He smiled tenderly.

I sighed heavily. "Do you ever stop being right?"

"On occasion."

The dining hall was filled with a few scattered groups: several foreign diplomats, most of the council, and various people of wealth or standing. Atem and I sat down at the head of the large center table, where there were a few other people eating and socializing. Feeling slightly ill, I simply took a slice of bread and slowly ate it. Atem on the other hand, ate heartily, laughing along with a wealthy farmer from the northern part of the kingdom.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash outside the doors. I stood up quickly.

"What was that?" the farmer asked, looking puzzled.

As if in answer to the question, the dining hall doors burst open, and there stood a tall, tanned figure in scarlet. His white hair was eerily familiar.

"Bakura!" Atem snarled from behind me.

"My dear pharaoh," Bakura said with false charm, "I see you are in good health." He grinned at me then, a lewd look upon his face. "And so is the queen," he added with a smirk.

"Don't you dare," Atem growled, his face one of sheer rage.

"Come on, boys," Bakura said with a chuckle, and raising a scimitar, rushed into the dining hall, followed by a horde of men, all armed. I gasped, as the few guards in the room locked swords with the thieves. Atem was tossed a sword, and went straight after Bakura. The king of thieves was waiting, and the two began to fight, blow by blow blocked, neither giving any ground.

"Kisara!" Atem yelled. I remained frozen to the spot where I was, and clutched my stomach. A razor sharp pain swept through my abdomen, and I blinked back the pain.

"Run!" Atem cried out, and jabbed at Bakura. Suddenly, my feet unfroze, and I ran, out the door and straight into a man covered in dust.

"Well, you're a pretty one," he leered, and before I could think of a response, my fist swung up and punched him straight in the face. He howled in pain and I fled past him, looking for guards, wondering where they all could be. I tripped over something, and was sent sprawling on the floor, the sharp pain in my stomach back, burning through me with the intensity of the sun. I tried not to scream out, and looked for what I had tripped over. And found the guards. They were laying on the floor, the throats cut, blood spilling over the marble floors. Blood I was laying in, blood that covered me. Blood slain to keep Atem and I safe. Blood for my unborn child.

The scream escaped me then, as I fell back on the red floor. The sounds from the dining hall, the clash of metal on metal, the cries of the wounded and dying, all swam in my head as the red faded to black.

"Oh Ra, she's hurt!"

"Kisara!"

"My queen! Please, wake up!"

"Is the queen dead?"

Sobbing from somewhere very close. Hands holding mine, more hands at my neck, on my stomach. I moved my head weakly, and opened my eyes.

"She's alive!"

"Awake too!"

"Kisara?"

Eyes, so many eyes above me. One pair wine, one hazel, and... two sets blue?

I opened my eyes fully, and saw the eyes had faces. Atem, Ain, Isis, and Seth. I gasped, and stared at Seth, my lips trembling.

"You're back," I mouthed, my voice gone. He nodded, pale and bloody.

"Kisara? Are you hurt?" Atem clasped my hand tightly.

Another stab went through my womb.

"I'm not," I said tightly, and tried to sit up. "But I think this baby wants out _now_."

Atem's jaw dropped. "But there's supposed to be another month to go!"

"Tell your child that," I said breathlessly.

"Let's move her," Isis said, her voice firm and calming.

Seth picked me up before anyone could say anything, and began carrying me up the stairs like a babe. Atem, Isis, and Ain followed.

"What are you doing?" I hissed under my breath.

"Helping you," he said in a low monotone. He cast a warning glance at me: there would be time to speak later.

"What happened?" I protested loudly. It seemed an evil hand had taken hold of my stomach, twisting and clawing at my innards. It was all I could do to hold in my cries. Blood had plastered my hair to my face and I couldn't help but wonder whose it was.

"We'll tell you later," Ain said, her voice low, her eyes averted.

Something seemed off about her manner, and I started to demand an answer, but another wave of pain washed over my body. This time, I couldn't help crying out, and Atem paled visibly.

I squeezed my eyes shut, and didn't open them until I felt myself being laid down. We were in a special room that had been prepared for the birth. It wasn't quite done yet, but a bed had been constructed and furnished already. Seth had laid me down upon it, and everyone crowded around the bed.

"Ain, will you fetch the midwife?" Isis asked quietly. Ain nodded and fled the room.

"Atem, you must leave. Seth, if you will say a blessing, then leave as well?" Isis looked at them expectantly.

Atem nodded, and looked at me. "I love you," he mouthed. I pressed my lips together, and nodded. He gave me one last look and left the room.

Seth bent his head and muttered a quick prayer to Hathor and Bes, asking them to bless the child and protect it, as well as the mother. A breeze fluttered the curtains, and I breathed in deeply.

Seth finally raised his head, and our eyes met for a single, knowing moment. Then he turned and left.

"Are you ready, Kisara?" Isis asked gently, fluffing my pillow and resting a hand on my brow.

"I guess I better be," I said with a weak smile, and leaned back.

Teana looked up at Atem and Seth. Both were pacing back and forth across the room, passing each other. Teana smiled, and went back to her needlework. _You couldn't tell who the father was unless you knew,_ she thought with a concealed grin. Each had paled with every cry from the room.

"I swear I can see treads in floor," Ain said teasingly from her chair by the door.

"Quiet, wench," Priest Seth said snappishly. Atem glared in Ain's direction, continuing his feverish pace. Teana rolled her eyes for Ain's benefit.

The birthing room door opened, and Isis came out. Atem and Seth were there in an instant, blocking her way into the room, fierce in their thirst for answers.

"How is she?" they asked in unison.

Isis smiled beatifically. "Fine."

"And the child?" Atem asked, holding his breath.

Isis gave a wry grin to Ain and Teana. "They have been like this for five hours?"

"Five and a half," Ain said.

"They've been counting," Teana added.

"The child, damn it!" Atem said loudly. Seth glared menacingly at Isis.

"Is fine as well. And a baby girl. Her father's eyes and mother's hair." Isis smiled, and moved out of the way as Atem sped into the room, Seth restraining himself slightly, but following. Fathers were served first, uncles second.

_Though in this case, it could easily be the other way around, _Seth thought with a grimace as he approached the bed. It had only taken him a second upon hearing the news to realize it could be his child. A sudden swell of happiness had filled him, only to be taken away again at the thought of his once chance against countless of tries on Atem behalf.

Kisara lay there quietly, and Seth was almost sure she was asleep. But there was a cry, and she seemed to shake herself, and smiled serenely down at the wailing bundle in her arms. Atem was leaned over the bed next to her, his face one of pure rapture. Seth grimaced, and looked away, willing himself not to pull Atem away from the woman he loved.

"Seth," Kisara called, looking up, "Come see your niece." She smiled sadly at him, her eyes beseeching him to join them. Swallowing hard, Seth walked stiffly over to the bed, and peered at his new niece. She was a pretty creature, even with her wrinkled red face, and head of fair hair.

"She's lovely," Seth said.

Atem nodded in agreement, and touched the infant's hand with his finger. She opened her tiny fist and grasped his finger, holding it tightly within her tiny fingers.

"She's a miracle," Kisara whispered. Her lovely eyes were tired, her lids drooping.

"Indeed," Atem said. Kisara looked from Seth to Atem, and finally to her child, then closed her eyes, leaning back into the pillow.

"Can I... hold her?" Seth asked quietly. Atem grinned. "Be careful."

Seth carefully picked the child up, and looked deep into its eyes. They were half closed, but it was clear that her eyes belonged to Atem: they were a radiant violet. Cradling the baby, Seth drew the shape of an ankh on her forehead, and handed her to Atem.

"What are you going to name her?"

Atem looked down at the babe in his arms, and smiled. "Eshe. For she is life to me, the life that Kisara and I made." A muscle in Seth's neck twitched, and he stood quickly stood.

"I shall announce it to the council," he said shortly, and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Atem looked from the face of his newborn babe to that of his exhausted wife. Cradling the child gently, he lay down next to the sleeping beauty that was his wife and sighed softly.

"No man could be happier than I," he murmured.


	21. Chapter 21: Secrets and Betrayals

"But... Atem!"

"I'm sorry, Kisara, but that is not the way that it is done." Atem stood before me, his arms crossed, and his face resolute.

As if on cue, Seth entered the room. I turned my eager eyes to him; perhaps he could help.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked, his voice bored.

"I was explaining to _my wife_ that she could not feed her own babe. A suitable wet nurse must be found." Atem placed the slightest emphasis on the words "my wife" and a cold shiver ran down my spine. Was Ra still punishing me for my indiscretion? I wondered, watching Seth's face intently.

As for Seth's reaction to the words, his face remained one of disinterest, as though he had so many other things he could be doing. But his hand clenched into a fist, and buried itself in the folds of his violet priest's robe.

"It is true," he said, glancing over at me. "Custom cannot be defied."

I pouted, not really caring that I felt extremely childish. "Eshe is my child though. Why can I not feed her myself, from my own breast?"

Atem blushed slightly, and for the first time, I felt a hint of exasperation towards my husband. Seth, on the other hand, who was still watching me, allowed the slightest flick of his eyes to the offending body part, and a smirk crept across his face.

"Really, my queen, you will work yourself up. You must rest. After all, it has only been a few days since the royal princess's birth." Seth took my arm and led me from the room, with Atem calling after, "Sleep, Kisara. We will settle this later."

"What was that about?" I asked as Seth shut the door and we walked down the hall. He merely smiled at me and led me to my room, opening the door. I stepped inside, and he followed. I tensed as he shut the door behind him, the hairs on the back of my neck erect and warning me.

After all, I hadn't been alone with Seth since...

"After a comment like that, you dared be alone with me?" I asked, before his lips met mine. His kiss was rough, hungry, needy, and I matched him, despite the protest raging in my heart. My mind was going blank quickly, and I panicked, wrenching my lips from his.

"I dare quite easily," he said, voice steely. His eyes were dark with emotion, and looking into the tempestuous depths of them, I felt my knees been to weaken.

"Seth..." My voice broke and I burst into tears, wrapping my arms about his neck. He quickly engulfed me in an embrace, holding my shaking body to him as though I were the most precious thing he owned.

"But you don't own me," I sobbed into his neck. "You don't and I want you to, but you can, Seth, I just want to be at peace with this, and Atem, Atem was a _mistake_, I didn't know him, I was just so overwhelmed and I didn't know you cared for me and-"

Seth pressed a finger to my lips, stopping the rush of confessions and secrets I had kept bottled inside. "Kisara," his voice full of infinite tenderness, and I looked up into his face. Gone was the dark look of hunger and lust; only heart-rending love poured forth from his sapphire gaze.

"I promise," his voice husky with emotion, "I will never leave you. I love you."

"Well, only as much as I surmised."

I wheeled around and faced Atem, my face one of complete horror. His was one of complete rage; his eyes seemed to glow red, even, he was so incensed.

"Step away from my wife," he said to Seth, who clutched me tighter. My breath seemed to stop in my chest, and I stared woodenly at Atem. So here it was, my ultimate punishment from the Gods.

"Never," Seth said, his voice a growl. "I don't deserve her, but I love her. More than you ever could."

Atem's hand slipped down to his side, and I saw the gleam of the dagger there. I gasped, and screamed, "No! Atem, _no!_"

He chuckled evilly and grabbed my arm. With surprising strength he pulled me away from Seth and threw me to the ground. My head hit the stone floor and I winced as millions of stars seemed to pass through my eyes. I fought my way back into a sitting position, and groaned as my head swam, everything about me blurry.

"You can't," I mumbled, and closed my eyes tightly. Taking a deep breath, I opened them again, just in time to hear a cry of pain, and see the red of blood.

"Seth!" I screamed as Atem sank the dagger deep into Seth's side. Ignoring the dizziness, I scrambled to my feet, and collapsed onto Atem, screeching obscenities and trying to pull him off Seth.

Atem merely grabbed my hair and flung me from him and into the bed. I sat up panting and watched, horrified, as Atem spat on Seth, who lay still on the floor and advanced upon me.

"Seth," I cried, and moved toward him, but Atem grabbed me and threw me back on the bed. And Seth did not move.

Icy horror swept through my veins. What if... the dagger to the side... I half stood, half lay against the bed, totally numb as I watched Seth bleed out onto the floor. As I watched him die.

Atem grinned, and the blood lust look in his eyes chilled me even more. "Well now," he said, leering at me, not even a bead of sweat on his forehead, "Your lover lies on the floor, and that is where he shall die. By the time I am through with you, you would not be able to save him, not even if the Gods helped you."

These words caused a dull ache and I instinctively knew what would happen. I went limp, no longer caring. He might as well kill me now; what would I do if I lived?

"What, no fight?" he jeered, taking me and laying me unceremoniously on the bed. "Not what I expected. Perhaps if I were to torture him just a little more before he died... maybe woke him so he could see me take you. Wouldn't that be a wonderful way to die?" He laughed, and the mocking noise woke me from my limp state.

"You wouldn't dare!" I screeched and sat up, slapping him full force across the face. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I took satisfaction in that he hadn't expected it, as he spat blood and glared at me, his lips curling in a devilish sneer.

"Better," he said, his eyes livid. He turned to me, and I gasped, seeing his face in full for the first real time. His eyes glowed almost blood red, and they appeared almost... empty. As though this was merely a shell of Atem, and someone else had taken control of his body. And the sheer hatred in them... Atem's eyes could never have been so full of hate. I at least knew him that well. And such cruelty... he might have been a soldier in the army, but he could have never committed such acts.

"You're not Atem," I said, my voice a whisper. "You aren't, you _aren't_."

He chuckled. "What makes you so sure?"

"Atem could never be so cruel," I said in the same whisper. Then I raised my leg and kicked him as hard as I could in the stomach.

He groaned and fell backwards. I looked at Seth quickly and saw the dagger. _My dagger!_ I thought, feeling excruciatingly stupid and quickly crawled over the bed and grabbed my box. There, where it belonged, was the jeweled dagger. Rolling off the bed and ignoring my aching head, I raised the dagger as Atem got up and came at me. He stopped at the sight of the shining blade.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, confused. A smirk curled my lips.

"I knew I was right," I said smugly. "You don't recognize it? You gave it to me, just in case anything like this should happen."

Atem bared his teeth and raised his dagger. "As if you could defeat me," he said haughtily.

I narrowed my eyes. He was right. How could I, a mere slip of a girl, best him? My eyes flicked over to where Seth lay, and I gasped. He was gone. I looked back to Atem, and the next thing I knew, there was an arm wrapped around Atem's neck, and Atem was gasping for breath.

"Seth!" I cried as he lay against Atem, using his weight to bring my husband to his knees. Atem's fingers clawed at Seth's arm, all for naught. Slowly, Atem fell to his knees, then forward. Seth lay gasping on Atem's back, blood drenched. He slowly rolled off and onto his knees and I rushed to his side, kneeling next to the body of my husband.

"Seth," I whispered cupping his face in my hands. My eyes strayed to the hole in his robe. I could see the wound, and felt the blood drain from my face. It was a long slash, bright and glistening with blood. But the lifeblood was not pouring forth; instead it seemed that the wound was merely a gash, not a stab.

"It's not that bad," Seth said weakly, and tried to smile. I looked up at him, and bit my lip. Tears pooled in the corners of my eyes.

"Don't cry, love," he said. "I'll be alright." Seth lifted Atem's limp arm. "And I think he's just unconscious."

"That wasn't Atem," I said fiercely. "It couldn't be."

Seth nodded. "I know. Atem doesn't carry a dagger in his left pocket. He's right handed."

"And he didn't recognize the dagger that I held. He gave it to me in case I should be set upon," I added, and shivered. "Though why I haven't worn it on me..."

Seth shook his head, and raised his hand to my cheek, gently stroking it with his thumb. "It's over," he said gently, and pressed his lips to my forehead.

Just then, Atem moved. I gasped, but Seth simply lifted him up and rolled him onto his back.

"It's okay, Kisara," Seth said, as he took Atem's wrist and checked his pulse. "Whatever had its grip of him will have had its hold broken now."

Sure enough, Atem opened his eyes, and they were the familiar violet I knew so well. "Kisara?" he croaked. Then he gasped and sat up, and Seth held him back.

"Careful, cousin," Seth said gently. "What happened?"

"Let go!" he tried to say, but it only came out as a rasp. "It's Marik! He's betrayed us, he's after Kisara, he's-"

"Atem, you attacked us," I said in a shaking voice. "You tried to kill Seth."

"I did?" he asked, bemused. He looked at me quizzically. "What are you talking about?"

Seth cleared his throat and pointed to the wound in his side.

Atem gasped. "I did that?"

"You have no memory of what happened?" Seth asked, his voice almost hopeful.

"No," Atem said slowly.

A wave of guilty relief washed over me, and I couldn't help but want to jump up and laugh gleefully. Seth cast me a warning look, and rubbed his forehead.

"Do you remember anything?" he asked.

"The last thing I recall is you taking Kisara back to her room. I turned, and Marik was there..." Atem shook his head. "I can't remember."

"He's a criminal now. He must have attacked you and placed some kind of spell over you, Atem," I said firmly, though my hands shook as I brushed a stray lock of hair behind my ear. "I shall alert the guard... and fetch a doctor," I added, my eyes flicking to Seth's wound. He grimaced and covered the wound with his robe as best he could.

Atem looked over at Seth, and a kind of wry grin marred his features. "Seth's the only one who ever gets hurt," Atem almost cruelly as I stood up. I looked sharply at him, then to Seth. It was true. The night Bakura had attacked the palace... the emotional hurts my relationship with Atem dealt him daily... and now this. My face softened, and I nodded.

"You're right," I said quietly. "But everyone gets hurt eventually." And with that, I left the room, blood spattered and shaking.


	22. Chapter 22: Captured

**Chapter Twenty-Two -- Searching For The Tomb Keeper**

An hour later, messengers rode out across the country. Seth was lying quietly in his chamber, his wound bound and salved, with complete confidence in a swift recovery. Atem, too, was resting, orders from the doctor. Seth's choke-hold had left a red mark around his neck, though Atem bore him no ill feelings.

"You did what had to be done to keep Kisara and yourself safe," he said simply as the doctor's assistant led him away.

As for myself, I had stolen into the royal nursery to look at my child. The tiny infant girl was sleeping in her royal cradle, in a nursery that had been hurriedly finished. Looking down at her perfect fingers and toes, her dark hair, her already long lashes, I could not help but feel overwhelming love for this little fruit of my womb.

Reaching gently into the cradle, I picked Eshe up and held her gently in my arms, keeping her wrapped in her blanket. Her eyelids fluttered, and for a brief second, her knowing eyes looked up at me. I smiled sadly down at her, noting with unease that her eyes seemed to be growing bluer each day, the color of sapphires. The color of Seth's eyes.

"What times you came to be in, dear child," I whispered, fingering her wispy patch of hair. Her eyelids flickered shut again, and I sighed, overcome with the sweet innocence of her simplest of motions. Everything about her was perfect, I decided, and walked over to the open balcony, a fresh breeze blowing in and ruffling the curtains. The sun was slowly setting on the horizon, and I shivered as a particularly vicious burst of wind whipped through the room.

"Who could have left these open?" I muttered to myself, and set Eshe down gently in her cradle. Walking over, I drew the shutter. As I turned, I saw a lean figure with glittering indigo eyes and brown arms, cradling a bundle of cloth.

"Well, dear Queen, she is Atem's after all. I confess, I did have some doubts," Marik said, smirking. Ice shivered through my veins. _Marik_.

"Marik," I hissed through clenched teeth. "Give me my child."

"Or what?" He toyed with a corner of the blanket, looking insolently at me.

"I'll call the guard!" 

"Really." Marik smirked. "Somehow I don't think you will. Not if I say that should you call the guards, someone close to you could end up with a knife in his, or her, back."

I gasped. 

"Queen, I'm really not as black as you choose to paint me," Marik said pleasantly, "As a matter of fact, I'm just like every one else. I'm a man of honor." Ignoring my glare, he began to walk slowly toward me. "A man of my word... I understand what it's like to live here. I can sympathize... Why, I can see why you might go for that handsome Seth! There's chemistry there, no one who has seen you two together can deny it..."

"What are you getting at, Marik?" I asked through gritted teeth. 

"Hear me out, my dear. Trust me, I think it in your best interest. We wouldn't want this precious little heir to come to any harm now, would we?"

"State your business, then!" I tried to appear as composed as possible.

Marik continued smirking, and stroked Eshe's hair with care, though I couldn't tell if it were feigned or real. 

"I have a proposition, dear lady. You see, there's a tomb I've been quite interested in, and there's a, well, to put it delicately, business associate, of mine dually interested. The only problem we've encountered... the blood of a royal must be used to open it." I gasped.

"I see you're slowly figuring this out… To make it short, my lady, you or your daughter will be coming with me tonight. I've not a care which comes with me, but I need the blood of one of you." Marik laid Eshe back down in her cradle. "So, what's it to be?"

"You're sick," I breathed, trying to stall for time. "As if there's any choice… I would never… my own child!"

"So then, dear lady, time is of the essence." Marik came toward me, menacing in his each step.

"Wait!" I cried out. "Why me? I'm common, my blood won't open it." If only I could stall long enough for someone to come looking for me… 

"Ah, there's many things you don't know princess." Marik chuckled. "Trust, we wouldn't take you only to find out your blood's no good." He grabbed my wrist, and I tried to wrench away.

"Answer my questions at least," I pleaded, my eyes beseeching him. "You must know something of my heritage then; please, tell me."

"Alas, these tales can be told en route." Marik began dragging me to the window.

"But…" I thought desperately. "The attack! On Seth and I! You controlled Atem, didn't you!"

Marik paused. "Yes, that was a feeble attempt… you see, kidnapping was our last resort… Though I did find my queen to be an adulterous whore…" 

Marik got no farther; I kneed him as hard as I could in the groin, and his words were cut of by a loud groan. His grip on my wrist broke and I fled, reaching over the cradle and pulling my baby to my breast, then to the doors, trying to wrench them open. They were barred shut, refusing to budge. The next thing I knew, they swung open in my face, and there was a bright flash behind my eyes. Everything seemed to slow as I fell back, my head smacking the hard floor once again. Eshe began to wail in my arms, and I struggled to try to comfort her, but I couldn't move my arms, they were frozen about her… who was walking in the door? 

"No," I mumbled, and tried to roll away from the open door. Mocking laughter filled my ears and I gasped, trying to scream, make any kind of noise, _anything_ for my baby… 

"Too late," Marik smirked as another sharp thud rang through my head. 

"No…" I whispered, and blacked out.

Note to Readers I started this story almost three years ago. My progress through it has been achingly slow, and while I have never abandoned Kisara, I feel that the changes in my writing style disrupt the flow of her story. I have decided to consider this a first draft, something contrary to my writing style: Another reason for the slow pace, as I cannot move on until I consider what I have written perfect. My ideas of perfection have changed though. I promise to finish out the story, but at the same time, I hope to post the second draft. Any suggestions, constructive criticism or ideas are always welcome. Thank you, dear reader, for your dedication. 

–N.


	23. Chapter 23: Common Whore

**KbN: Happy Easter to everyone! (and if you don't celebrate then at least a happy day :) Chapter 23 is up, and while I have 24 done, I'm going to delay a bit so that I can catch up... 25 is at a bit of a standstill. If anyone has ideas about where this could go, I'd be happy to have them pitched out to me. Enjoy! R/R please. 3  
**

The slow jostling of a wagon jolted me awake; I slowly opened my eyes to see white canvas over me. I felt the familiar jostling of a cart, and for an instant, I wondered if I wasn't back with Khu, and Atem and Seth were all part of my imagination. Then a wave of pain over took me; it felt as though my head were a bruised and battered fruit, soft from being dropped on the ground or squeezed too hard.

_What happened? _I instinctively thought. A door, that I remembered, my baby, Marik… I gasped, and realized there was a rag wadded up in my mouth, none too clean by the taste of it. I slowly became aware of my position: I was not only gagged but bound as well, covered up in the back of a wagon, presumably by Marik and whom ever had opened the door into my head. I could almost feel the knot on my forehead, and I closed my eyes.

Everything seemed to pass through a filter before I could recognize it. The previous night's events slowly leaked into my brain, and I wonder how long I had been unconscious. And more importantly, where my baby was.

I had no sense of time and could do nothing but wait until the cart stopped, and the driver came out to check upon me. In the meantime, I baked beneath the stifling sheet, willing myself to breathe slowly. I would have to be taken care of, I reasoned with myself. I wasn't any good to them dead, or at least that was the impression Marik had given me. Panic was not allowed to rise, and any tendrils that tried to wrap themselves around my brain were ferociously beaten away. After what felt like hours, the cart suddenly stopped, and I heard the low grunts of camels, quiet voices and the pouring of water. My throat, already drier than sand, seemed to dry up even more at the thought of liquid.

All at once, the canvas was lifted, and I sucked a lungful of cooler air into my chest. As I expected, Marik stood before me, dressed in the light traveling robes that men used to shield themselves from the sun.

"Good morning, high lady," he sneered, and gripped the front of my dress, pulling me up into a sitting position. I grimaced, my limbs stiff and unyielding, and his smirk twisted even more. "Rest well?"

I mustered the strength to glare at him as he ran a finger down my torso slowly, then quickly pulled my gag down. I collected all the liquid left in my mouth, and spat at him. Like lightning, the back of his hand struck my face. Stars with which I was becoming quite intimate exploded in my eyes.

"You should show respect," he hissed.

"So should you," I whispered back fiercely, reeling from the blow. "I am your queen."

"Not my queen!" he cackled. "You are lucky that I have not let my men upon you already, lady, and you are even luckier that I do not find breasts leaking milk attractive. That will end soon enough, however. We will be seeing quite a bit of each other, I wager."

I lifted my heavy head and met his gaze, loathing his very existence. How could this be related to Isis, the calm and compassionate priestess?

"You are a shame to your blood," I croaked out.

"Anymore so than you? You marry one; bed him and another; you, a street beggar! It matters not what your parents were, you are still a little more than a common whore with title." His words stung me, and I swore.

"How dare you presume to know why I do what I have done?" I whispered in a deadly tone, rage suddenly spreading like fire through my veins. "How can you stand there and pretend to know me? I truly love my husband, and I truly love another. I wonder how I live with myself for playing false the person who has been most kind to me! You, a traitor, a traitor against blood and duty and country, cannot preach against me and condemn me." Tears began to well in my eyes, and I silently added, "_That I do myself._"

Marik snorted with could have been amusement and walked around the wagon. The sunlight stung my eyes. There were three other men that rode with us, who leered at me with eyes darkened by lust. I avoided their gaze as much as possible. Their horses stood, snorting and whinnying occasionally as the men talked in low voices and went about building a fire. Marik returned to my side with an oiled canvas container of water and a handful of dried figs. He did not intend to let his prize starve to death or die of dehydration. I was fed by Marik himself, who delighted in shoving food into my mouth and watching me choke it down. He refused to untie me, something I might have found amusing. We were in the middle of the desert, and I did not have a clue as to where civilization or shelter would be. As much as I hated to admit it, I was safer with Marik. For now.

As soon as he had finished feeding me, a man astride a white Arabian appeared on the horizon, like a ghost against the blue sky. My heart leapt when I saw him, only to sink again when I realized a lone man could not possibly be my rescuer. After what seemed forever, the man finally reached our tiny camp dismounted. I did not recognize him at all, a tall man with blue eyes, but dark, cropped hair and deep skin, like those of Nubian descent. He threw a disgusted look in my direction, and spoke quickly and quietly to Marik. I strained to hear them, but only caught a few words, "you're sure?"… "Then it is agreed", nothing I could glean information from.

Marik turned to me and grinned, the tall, imposing man looming over him. He had to be as tall as Seth, I suddenly thought. Days of puzzled glances, a rose on my bed, his fevered skin against mine. My throat closed up. What if they killed me now? What if I was still valuable dead? Our time had been too short together. I didn't want to be queen anymore, I didn't want jewels and respect. All I wanted was a farm outside town with Seth as my husband and a houseful of blue-eyed, brown-headed babies.

Marik spoke, triumph evident in his voice. "My visitor has just come from the capital. The whole palace is in an uproar over your disappearance."

I cut him off. "That means they are looking for me!"

"Yes, but your lover has run away as well." Marik smirked while I realized the implications of this. If there really were rumors… and our disappearances coincided… I felt the blood drain from my face.

"Atem is in quite the rage, I hear. Rumors have sprung up like weeds. I wonder, is the princess really Atem's child? And Mahado? Have you known him as well?" Marik continued. I stayed silent, worry, guilt and self-loathing all in roiling in my stomach. The stranger at his side shifted uncomfortably. "At any rate, they are searching in the north, the opposite direction that we are heading in. By the time search parties turn this way, we shall be quite hidden."

"Where are you taking me?" My voice was firm and steady, unlike my pounding heart and shaking hands.

"That is something that only my partner and I are privy to know." The stranger then picked me up, and tossed me none too gently in the back of the cart. The camels looked about disinterestedly as the stranger climbed up onto the driver's platform. Marik mounted the white horse, and held it alongside the cart as he spoke to me one last time.

"I must ride into the city for now. I shall let them know I saw you and Seth sneaking away toward the north. And you can rest knowing that if I get the chance, I shall murder your husband. Just think, if you live, perhaps you can marry Seth." With that, he tossed one final smirk my way, and rode off toward the city. In my mind's eye, it burned to the ground, along with my hopes, dreams and my life.


	24. Chapter 24: Nothing But A Fake

I was bound again in the back of the wagon and covered. When I had awoken earlier, I had been hopeful, optimistic even, that everything would be righted. Atem would send soldiers to find me, or I would find a way to escape and make my way back to Memphis on my own. Either way, I would escape Marik and return to the city unscathed. But as we traveled onward, my confidence faded rapidly. Everything Marik had said had done what he intended. It hit home in my heart, sobering my hope. Was I truly more than a common whore who had charmed the highest hearts in the land? Perhaps it didn't matter that I had made love in the name of love, but that it had happened at all was my sin.

But before we had traveled all that long, the wagon jerked to a halt. I heard a curse, then a shout, and the silver hiss of a scimitar through the air. Then the canvas was roughly thrown back and the tall dark man stood before me. I looked at him dully, seeing the blood on his sword, and knew that I was as good as dead. If I were lucky, I would only be dead and not tortured or raped.

But the man did not raise his sword, but instead gently pulled me up into a sitting position. He took a small dagger from his waist and cut my bindings, pulled the gagging from my mouth. I did not speak as he rubbed my wrists gently to restore the blood to my hands, nor did I speak as he then cupped my chin and looked into my eyes. His kindness had not moved me in the least, and my face was set into resigned acceptance of whatever my fate might be. Then he spoke.

"Even you do not recognize me, my love?" he asked softly, a hint of playfulness in his voice. I knew his husky timber, I had heard him whisper my name in the dark. But I could not believe it was Seth.

"I am afraid to," I replied, my throat still raw from the dust and gag. I remembered all too well Marik's enchantment upon Atem. Who knew what else he could do?

"Why afraid?" he asked, running his thumb along the edge of my bottom lip. I hated myself as I felt it tremble beneath his touch.

"It might not be you," I replied, a tremor in my voice.

Seth, if it was really Seth, wrapped his arms around me then, and I inhaled deeply. He smelled of sweat and horse, a manly scent, but beneath that was clean linen and incense from the temple, the smell of Seth. As he kissed beneath my ear, I knew. As he pulled my dress aside and lay me down on the canvas, I knew. As he entered me over and over again, and when I cried from release and relief and sheer joy, I knew that this was the man I loved.

The sun set as we untangled our limbs. I ran my hand over Seth's shorn scalp, wincing at the shortness of his hair. I had always loved his silky shag of hair.

"Your disguise is remarkable," I said quietly. I felt as though my throat would never be slick again, but always gritty and dry, like the Nile in the dead of drought.

"My hair was a small sacrifice for your safety," he replied with a smirk. "The dye on my skin is only henna… It will fade within a few days."

I pulled my dress back over my head, suddenly shameful of my nakedness in the openness of the desert.

"I need answers," I said abruptly. "What is happening? Why was I taken? How…" I paused as Seth held his hand up. He sighed and turned away to the horizon, and I felt my stomach clench with nervousness.

"I don't know a lot of concrete details. Marik has been working against us for some time, and he's been damned quiet about it. But I know he's working with Bakura. Together, they've been working to capture… you."

I gasped. Everything clicked: Bakura in my bedroom so many days ago, Marik's overshadowing over Atem, and finally succeeding in Eshe's bedroom so many days ago.

"Eshe?" I asked breathlessly. I kicked myself silently for forgetting about my child for so long.

"Fine. Why?" Seth asked. I quickly explained the details of my capture. Seth's face was dark with anger by the time I had finished.

"Bastard," he hissed, and exhaled deeply. "We did not know she had been in any danger. She was in her crib, tucked in and sleeping when they went to check on her." There was a tightness in his voice when he talked about his niece.

"But why did they want me? Why do they need my blood?" I pressed.

"I'm not sure," Seth admitted honestly, taking my hand in his. "I have been playing as a double agent for a moon now, and Marik doesn't suspect. He thinks me a common thief within the city who's completely within his employ. Atem knows as well," he added offhandedly. "He and I have been working on this for awhile now. But Marik was wise enough not to trust me too well. I didn't find out until after you had been kidnapped that he had had a hand in it: he sent word to me to ride toward the south so that he could return north to the city.

"He lied to you though, about Atem. There are no rumors, none at least, with any substance." Here, Seth paused and at least had the grace to look guiltily at me.

The wind blew gently between us, raising chills against my spine. I thought about all the things that had been going on with my knowing. The court life was hardening me, I knew. All around me, people lied with smiles on their faces. I had just ignored it, taken it for granted that they had no reason to speak anything but the truth. What if Atem was just another liar like myself? What if he knew and was simply biding his time before finally confronting Seth or I with the truth?

"We have to stop," I said gently, turning my eyes to Seth's profile. He did not protest, only looked toward the north.

"I know," he whispered. "I know."

**KbN- **CRAZY stuff going on here! Here's the plan... Kisara is winding down very soon I think. Hopefully we can keep this under 30 chapters. I'm also starting a new story soon, more info to follow. I think I'd like to co-write with someone, if you're interested, message me for my thoughts.  
In the meantime, please read my first oneshot _Senseless_, and let me know what you think? It is standalone, but it rather ties into where _The Book of Apophis _is heading.  
Thank you **SO** much everyone for waiting so patiently. Much lurve!


	25. Chapter 25: Memphis

**Chapter Twenty-Five – Back To Memphis**

Sleep would have been impossible in the desert, so Seth and I turned the wagon about and started toward Memphis. Before we had journeyed too far, we passed a small town. There was no light within in the village, but by the moon we crept into town. In the central stable, there were a few horses, and Seth picked the two strongest looking, throwing blankets over their backs and leaving the camels with the cart in the stable. He helped me up onto the smaller of the two steeds, a reddish brown mare. She tossed her head impatiently as I settled my weight on her back, as though she was as impatient as I was to leave town.

Seth swing himself easily onto the back of a tall stallion and together, we pressed our feet into their bellies. Both horses responded quickly, and we raced from the stable, off into the desert again.

"Should we have left a note?" I called to Seth over the muffled thud of hooves on sand.

"Would they be able to read it?" he called back.

It was a long, cold ride to Memphis, with the moon high and bright in the sky. I imagined Khonsu, the mood god, watching over us, his eyes cold. A line from his scrolls I had read entered my head, "He sends out the rage which burns hearts". I had never been one to superstitious, had oft times taken Re's name in vain during my time on the streets, but now, perhaps I more cause to worry. Atem entered my head unbidden. I squeezed my legs tighter together around my mare, spurring her faster.

We rode on.

The city was empty, deserted. Memphis, our city, that had been so carefully taken care of and was so beloved by its citizens, was now abandoned, and neither Seth nor I knew why. The sun teetered on the horizon, not quite visible, but tinting the skyline with light blues and pinks. The wind, ever present since I had awoken in the wagon, blew dust and grit through the once clean streets.

Seth and I had automatically slowed the horses down once we had seen the city gates. We had driven the poor horses through the night, stopping only once by the river to rest for an hour. Seth and I did not enter by the main gate, but instead rode around the famous white walls of the city to a gate nearer to the royal stables. But we entered the gates to no bustling people or merchants calling their wares. No children ran through the alleys. The city was silent, perhaps even holding its breath.

"Hel-" I started to call before Seth shot me a deadly look.

"No," he mouthed and dismounted. His eyes were wary, his movements stiff. I slid off the mare, my knees cracking horribly. My muscles were so stiff and I longed for nothing more than a bath. But no water could wash away the cold sense of dread that was wrapping itself around my heart.

"Where is everyone?" I whispered. I looked at Seth and my dread doubled. Seth's eyes were not just troubled: fear had taken hold of him.

"We have to go to the temple," he said softly, mostly to himself. Instead of continuing down a main street, we walked instead down a twisting series of alleyways. There was the unnerving sensation that a thousand eyes watched us as we crept down the alleyways, but there were no faces in the window. There were no shadows but for the buildings, no movements save the tumbling of refuse through the streets.

At last we reached the temple. In the dying sun, it was illuminated, its lovely pillars gleaming with the last bit of warm golden light. We went instead around to the side of the building and entered a servant's entrance, shutting the door firmly behind us.

Once in the temple, the pervasive knowing that something was wrong bloomed into a full fledged panic within my veins. My heart pounded against my ribs, a trapped bird willing to die before remaining caged. There was no light in the room we had entered: it was as dark as a moonless night, anything, any danger could be waiting just beyond the shadows. Death could be waiting beyond the shadows.

"Seth," I gasped, grabbing his hand as he went to lead us down a dark passageway.

"What?" he snapped, before turning around and looking into my eyes. Perhaps he could sense my fear even though he could not see my face. Seth wrapped his arms around me and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Courage, darling," he whispered. "We will pass through protected. The gods watch over us."

I breathed. Looking up at him, I managed a wavering smile. "Alright," I whispered back, enjoying the warmth of his embrace for one last second. "Let's go."

Seth led me down a narrow hall, and I followed him dumbly. We walked for only a moment before I heard something. I stopped and heard two distinct sets of footsteps: Seth's and the ones behind me.

"Stop," I breathed. "There's someone else here."

At that, a hand clamped over my wrist, a cold piece of metal at my throat. Another body pressed against mine, a pair of lips whispered against my ear:

"_Do not move."_


	26. Chapter 26: An Author's Note

Author's Note:

Kisara's Story was begun as a lark nearly five years ago. I was struck by the image of a girl in white with great blue eyes and as I wrote religiously then, I wanted to tell something of her story. And so, eons later, the tale I began remains untold still.

Time takes a toll on everything, and my writing is not exempt. My style has changed so drastically, and I like to entertain the idea that I have matured both personally and within my writing as well. I have learned that stories require a great deal more work than I was perhaps willing to invest at the time, and storytelling is in fact exhausting work, the more one delves into it.

I resolved that I would rewrite Kisara, fix all the plot holes, flesh out the characters, tell a story that wasn't necessarily about the end but the journey there. I still believe that the original intent of my story, while perhaps was lost during the first draft, is still a good one, and so I shall stick as faithfully to the original plot as my editing will allow. Fanfiction also carries the curious weight of not creating characters, which may indeed be more liberating, but instead working with the idea of someone's character and understanding that while Seto Kaiba might indeed be more likable if he showed emotion, his inherent nature is the opposite. Bearing this in mind, I have delayed and instead focused more on my life, my work, my studies.

This is a start, more like a catharsis than a story at this point. I do promise that Kisara will be finished, and sooner rather than later. Because even still, the girl with blue eyes and a dragon in her soul haunts me.

Look for a new story posted soon.


End file.
